It Takes A Village
by Savoren
Summary: I got tired of not having a lot of Severitus stories to read so here you go! This is a Severitus with a twist. Albus decides to remove Harry from the Dursely's guardianship and place him under the care of the Hogwarts staff. Warnings: OOC, AU, Corporal Punishment, Angst, Foul language, and Drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One****:**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:** **I hope you enjoy this story. I got tired of not having any more Severitus stories to read (seeing how all the writers randomly stopped) and so decided I was just going to start my own. **

**A few notes that might help: Harry was not abused by his aunt and uncle. **

**This is very OOC and will definitely contain corporal punishment – if this is a problem I advise you to not continue reading.**

Drawing in a deep puff, Harry closed his eyes and focused on relaxing. Feeling the chilled wind against his cheek, Harry left out a relieved sigh. It's becoming harder and harder to get away from Hermione and Ron. They wouldn't understand his decisions.

Opening his eyes, Harry looked over the edge at the castle grounds below him. The Astronomy tower is the best place to get away with his bad habit. No one comes up here unless it is class hours.

Flicking the end of his joint, he watched with fascination as the wind took the hot ashes away. Picking the brown paper bag up from beside him, Harry took a long gulp of the liquid inside. As the illegal drink slid down his throat, he felt it heat and burn. Sighing in relief, he took another long gulp of the Firewhiskey before sitting it back on the edge.

Lifting his joint up to his mouth, he spotted the angry cuts on his hand.

I must not tell lies.

Voldemort is back and no one believes him!

Wincing, he looked back at the beautiful scene before him. No need to remember reality before absolutely necessary.

Closing his eyes, Harry felt the smoke drift out of his mouth. The thick scent cleared his senses.

Hearing footsteps come up the stairs, Harry quickly smashed the lit end against the stone and dropped the bud off the edge. Grabbing the bagged whiskey, Harry shoved it in his sweatshirt front pocket.

Sitting still, he hoped the visitors were just students looking for a place to have a quickie.

The small hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he sensed a presence right behind him. Turning to see who his visitor was, Harry bit his lip with worry at the sight of Snape.

Snape was livid. No, he was _beyond_ livid!

Harry couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Dimwitted Gryffindor! Are you so dense that you cannot remember when you have lessons? I am giving you these lessons so you can protect yourself! I could be doing something _way _better than being stuck with you! Prodding your pointless, miserable memories! How _dare _you-" His rant was suddenly cut off when he sniffed the air. Giving Harry a curious look he asked, "Pray tell that is not what I think it is!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "It's nothing, _sir,_" his tone, dripping with attitude.

Snape's face turned an even darker shade of red. "Let me get this straight. You skip your lessons so you can smoke? Well, Mr. Potter, it is a good thing that you have your priorities straight! The Dark Lord will definitely give you smoke breaks in the middle of your battle!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I forgot about the lesson! I didn't skip on purpose."

Snape snatched out and grabbed Harry's arm, giving it a painful squeeze. "You _forgot_? Maybe tomorrow I will _forget_ to warn you that if you add the oak leaf a single minute before it is called then the potion will explode, spitting out a deadly poison!"

Harry huffed, "You're being ridiculous!" Harry tried to pull his arm away but failed. "Let go of my fucking arm!" Harry screamed, seeing red.

Snape's hand twitched, oh how he wanted to slap the daylights out of this idiotic child!

Giving Harry's arm an angry shake, Severus left go.

Stumbling at the sudden movement, Harry felt the bottle slip from his sweatshirt pocket. Cringing even before he heard the smash, Harry prepared himself for more angry yells coming from his moody professor.

A deathly silence followed the loud smash. Harry dared a glance at his Potions Master. The man was shaking in anger. Harry felt his stomach do somersaults.

Taking in a shaky breath, Harry looked at the ledge; he could easily go jump off. . .

"Not only is the Boy-Who-Lived smoking, he is also drinking? Are you determined to die?!" Snape hollered, inches away from Harry's face.

Harry cringed as he felt spittle land on him. Wiping it off with his shirt sleeve, Harry couldn't help but feel he was overreacting.

Snape definitely needed some marijuana to relax him!

"I try to protect you Mr. Potter and you constantly make that hard on me! You need an attitude adjustment!" He grabbed Harry's arm in a painful grip again. Flicking his wand, the broken bottle cleaned up. Pulling Harry toward the stairs, he continued to yell, "The adults give you detentions, take points from you, and reprimand you. Is that not enough? Apparently not! Well, I am done allowing this kind of behavior to happen!"

Harry paled. What does that mean?

Trying to pull his arm out of Snape's death grip, Harry spit out angrily, "You have no idea what I am going through! Don't you dare act like my life is all peaches and pies!"

Severus' grip tightened painfully causing Harry to leave out a small whimper, "No idea what you are going through? I _know _what you are going through Mr. Potter! Yes, it sucks – no one believes you! Who cares if some of the students and staff do not believe you? The people who _matter_ believe you! The people who matter are always looking out for your best interests!"

He continued, "Smoking will affect your lungs, Potter! You need your lungs to properly fight against the Dark Lord! Do not think he will stop if you need a breather!" Snape yelled as he drug the child down the stone steps.

When they got to the bottom, they started down the long corridor.

Harry tried and failed multiple times to remove his arm from the taller man's death grip. "Leave me go you fucking asshole!"

Snape's grip simply tightened and he said in a silky voice, "Very mature, Potter."

Coming to the gargoyles in front of the Headmaster's office, Severus pushed Harry on to the staircase. Following behind, he snapped, "I am not dealing with your idiotic behaviors! The Headmaster can deal with you!"

Harry cringed. "Seriously, professor, this really is not that big of a deal!"

Severus simply gave him a cold stare as the staircase rotated upwards.

When they arrived in front of the door, Severus threw the door open without knocking.

Harry huffed, "You always have to be so dramatic. . . Knocking does not kill anyone."

Albus smiled from behind his desk causing both boys to roll their eyes. Seeing their same response, Albus could not help but chuckle. "And what can I do for you on this lovely night?"

Grabbing Harry's arm in a painful grip, he pushed the fifteen-year old to the chair placed in front of the Headmaster's mahogany desk.

Harry threw him a glare, "I swear to God if you touch me one more time. . ."

"You'll what, Potter? You're practically high! You couldn't even hit me if you tried!" Severus snapped, disgusted.

"You're fucking stupid! I'm not high! I hardly smoked the joint before you rudely interrupted!" Harry snapped back.

Snape stomped toward him, intent on giving the boy a good smack to bring him back to reality. "How _dare_ you speak to me that way!"

Albus sighed sadly, this was not going well at all. Clapping his hands, he asked in a patient voice, "Severus, calm yourself." He knowingly ignored the look he received from Severus. "Harry, dear boy, why are you here? What did you do?"

Slouching on the chair, Harry glared at the front of the desk and kept his mouth firmly closed.

Giving him a regretful look, Albus turned to Severus, "Severus?"

"The brat decided to skip our lessons so he can smoke marijuana and drink whiskey on the Astronomy tower."

Albus looked at Harry disappointingly, "Is this true?"

Instead of answering, Harry simply crossed his arms across his chest and slouched further.

Angry at the boy's attitude, Severus went behind the seat. Reaching down, he grabbed Harry under his arm pits and lifted him into a respectful sitting position – noting the fact that the boy was much lighter than should be. He couldn't help but wonder how long the boy was smoking and if he was doing other drugs.

Harry roughly pulled away from him, "STOP TOUCHING ME!"

Severus whirled to glare at Albus, "This is your fault!"

Albus' jaw practically dropped, "How so, Severus?"

"If you would have left him in proper hands in the first place he would know respect!" Severus yelled at his boss.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know respect! I just don't give it to you!"

Every time Harry rolled his eyes Severus had the urge to spell them still!

"Your pathetic excuse for relatives hardly taught you respect! You do not know what discipline is! You wouldn't know discipline if it hit you in the face!"

Jumping from his seat, Harry paced back and forth angrily, "I do too know discipline! I was grounded growing up!"

"Oh yes, a grounding definitely makes you want to never misbehave again! I have seen your memories, Potter! If you had pulled half the stunts you did growing up with another adult you would have been seeing the floor with your backside in the air!"

Harry blushed fiercely at his professor's words. Fifteen-year olds are not threatened like this! "Go fuck yourself!"

Severus snapped. Grabbing Harry's arms, he pulled him over to the desk and bent him over, "I have put up with your attitude for five years now! I am done!" With that he landed a painful smack.

Albus jumped to his feet, "Severus!"

Severus slowed his hand just enough so he could throw the Headmaster a glare. "You want him to become a powerful wizard? Powerful wizards are disciplined! They are respectful! They are guided! You're a fool if you do not recognize that, Albus!" Then he returned to raining down smacks.

Slowly, Albus sat down.

Embarrassed, ashamed, and angry, Harry tried with all his might to get away from his potions professor. "You can't do this! You're not my guardian!" Giving Snape a hard kick to the shin, he finally broke free from the man's grasp.

Moving as far away from him as he physically could, Harry huffed and puffed in anger. His backside stung but it only added to the fire burning in his veins!

Albus moved to stand between Severus and Harry. Looking at Harry, he said, "My boy, I truly hope that makes you think before being disrespectful to Professor Snape again."

That just added gasoline to his fire! Giving the Headmaster a glare, Harry snapped, "You can fuck yourself too. Or better yet, you can fuck each other!"

The sparkle in Albus' eyes died and he went silent. Returning to his seat behind his desk, he sighed, "My boy, I never thought I would have to do this."

That sentence caused Harry to stop and listen.

It also caught Severus' attention.

"Professor Snape is right. I have wronged you, my boy. If I would have placed you in a firmer environment with more support you would not be acting like this."

Confused, Harry took a few steps closer to the desk.

Albus flicked his wand causing a parchment to appear. Then he continued speaking, "I am removing you from your relatives and placing you under the guardianship of Hogwarts."

Now he was even more confused, "What do you mean? A castle cannot be my guardian."

Severus gave him a look that told Harry he thought he was ridiculous, "Always the brightest, Potter."

Albus threw Severus a glare causing the younger man to stop from saying any further insults directed at Harry.

"Harry you are, from here on out, officially under the care of the Hogwarts staff until I find you a better arrangement. Being under the care of the staff, it will be their decision to actually go through with any roles they wish the play in your life. Together they will come up with a list of rules and consequences for you to follow. Some may not want a part of your guardianship and so they will be written off. However, those that decide to take on their role, you _will_ show them respect and behave or you will find yourself facing consequences. I am sure you did not like the punishment Professor Snape just gave you and I can assure you that many of the staff believe in corporal punishment to get their ideas across." Glancing at Harry, he continued, "I too will be taking on a role in your life. My role, since I am the eldest, will be that of a grandfather. You may call me whatever you want in relation to my role."

Overwhelmed, Harry glanced between his Headmaster and professor. What the hell is going on?

Albus continued speaking as if he did not notice Harry's panicked expression, "I just sent out a message to the staff. They will be here in a few minutes. I want you to wait outside in the hall while I speak with the staff. Those who decide to take part in your guardianship will stay and create your rules and consequences. Once they are ready, you will come back in and discuss this situation with your guardians."

Guardians? Consequences? Rules?

Harry scrunched his forehead in confusion, "What?"

Severus sighed, "Potter it is simple. Your backside is in constant danger until you learn to control your attitude."

"Severus that was unnecessary," Albus told him sternly.

Harry shook his head, "No, I mean how do you have control over who my guardians are?"

"The minister set your guardianship placement under my control after your parents died," Albus explained gently.

Harry sighed, "But why was it given to you?"

Albus smiled gently, "Oh dear boy, I have my influences all over the Ministry."

Harry nodded, still confused but really just didn't want to speak anymore. His heart felt as if it were going to beat right out of his chest!

Before any more words could be spoken, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick entered the office.

Professor McGonagall glanced at the flushed boy and asked in concern, "Oh, Harry, what did you do?"

Biting his lip, Harry glanced at the floor in embarrassment, "Nothin'."

Severus snorted, "Liar!"

Albus flicked his wand making multiple chairs appear for the professors to sit on. Then he turned to Harry and said gently, "It is time for you to wait out in the hallway, Harry. You _will_ sit there quietly and do not leave as you will be needed shortly. Understood?"

Harry blushed lightly at the tone Headmaster Dumbledore used with him. However, instead of defending his age, Harry quietly left the office and sat on the chair in the hallway.

Minerva turned to Albus, "So, what did my lion do this time?"

Albus sighed, "Severus caught Harry smoking marijuana and drinking Firewhiskey on the astronomy tower."

Minerva's eyes grew huge in shock, "You're joking!"

Albus sighed sadly, "I wish I was, Minerva. I knew the boy was struggling this year but I never dreamed of Harry turning to such deadly habits."

Minerva nodded, "He has been having problems with Dolores, that I know of."

Flitwick nodded his head, "He has seemed quite withdrawn this year."

Albus sighed, "I should have kept a better eye on the boy. I just have so much to do this year that with the Ministry invading the castle and everything. I did not invite Dolores to this meeting."

Minerva nodded, "That was a wise decision. However, Harry is _not_ getting away with doing drugs and alcohol. There must be a punishment for the boy! Merlin knows if we send a letter to his aunt and uncle they will not do anything about it. For goodness sakes their son probably does the drugs with him!"

Albus nodded in agreement, "That is another topic we will be discussing during this meeting."

Just then Madam Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout, and Hagrid walked in.

" 'ello 'eadmaster Dumbledore!" Hagrid smiled at the staff in acknowledgment.

"Good evening, Hagrid." Albus nodded back.

Finally Sybil Trelawney strutted in and took her seat. Her eyes gave off the fact that she had still been crying from Umbridge's attempt to evict her earlier in the day.

Albus clapped his hands and stood behind his desk. Once all the professors were seated he began the meeting, "I am sure that by now everyone has learned about Mr. Potter's indiscretion tonight. Am I correct?" When everyone nodded, some with anger on their faces and some with disappointment, Albus continued, "I have come to the conclusion that Harry needs better guardians who can raise him to be the soldier we need him to be."

Minerva glared at him, "Harry is a _child_, Albus!"

Albus sighed, "Yes, Harry is a child, Minerva! But he is a special child that needs special training! Severus pointed out that if Harry does not have proper discipline and is not raised respectfully then he will not become what the world needs him to be."

Minerva huffed, "Harry's life is not only about the war."

"Albus has a point, Minerva," Filius told her gently. "If Harry is not raised properly then he will fail when the time has come."

Poppy sighed, "Fine, but whomever his guardians are they need to realize that he is a child and not only a weapon."

Albus nodded in acceptance, "Of course, Poppy. I have placed Harry's guardianship under the care of the castle. This means that all the professors can be his guardians if they wish. I have gathered you here tonight to see who wants to be a part of Harry's guardianship. I truly believe that if the boy is raised by the castle with multiple guardians then he will grow to be a strong, disciplined, successful man. I am playing the role of grandfather for the boy. Who wants to take part in his guardianship?" Albus asked his staff.

Hagrid immediately stood, "I will, 'eadmaster! I will take the role of his father, if that is okay?"

Albus shook his head, "I am giving that role to Severus, Hagrid."

All staff turned to look at the shocked Severus Snape.

Confused, Severus asked, "And when was this decided, Albus?"

"The way you spoke about how important it is for the boy to be disciplined showed to me that Harry is more than a weapon to you."

"How so?" Severus asked slightly irritated.

"Lily, my dear boy. I know you pretend to hate the boy," Albus told him gently.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I hate James."

"Harry is not James," Albus replied.

Severus nodded and looked around the room, "I honestly cannot be the only one to feel this is a bad role for me to play, right?"

All the staff stayed silent causing Albus to smile proudly, "I do not hear any complaints. Are you willing to take the role, Severus?"

Severus sighed, "Yes I will take on the role. However, you must realize that I will _not_ coddle the boy! Whomever the mother is can do that."

Albus sighed, "It won't kill you though to show that you care, Severus." Before Severus could reply, he said, "Hagrid would you like to be Harry's uncle?"

Hagrid smiled and nodded, "Gladly, 'eadmaster!"

Albus continued, "Now, who will take the role of Harry's mother?"

Minerva stood from her seat, "I am already his Head of House, it will be easy for me to switch roles and be his mother as well."

Albus smiled thankfully, "Now, who else wants to be in the family?"

Poppy stood, "I will be his aunt."

Albus again, nodded thankfully.

Flitwick stood as well, "I can be his uncle."

Trelawney stayed seated and twiddled her fingers, "I-I-I cannot b-be a part. I-I-I'm truly sorry."

Everyone gave her kind, understanding smiles.

Albus nodded gently, "No worries my dear."

With that, she stood and left the office.

Albus flicked his wand and the door opened. Then he said, "Harry you may come in now."

Harry nervously entered the office and stood awkwardly by the Headmaster's desk.

Albus smiled gently at Harry and said, "Welcome to your family, Harry."

Confused and still feeling really overwhelmed, Harry bit his lip and glanced around the room.

"As I said earlier, Harry, I am your grandfather now." Then he pointed to Hagrid and Filius, "They are your uncles and Poppy is your aunt." Now came the hard part, "Harry, Severus and Minerva have chosen to be your father and mother."

Harry's eyes went wide and he demanded, "Why Snape? He hates me!"

"Do not be confused, Potter, I too was a bit surprised by this decision," Severus reassured him. "However, it is important that you get the idea that I hate you out of your mind because that is a lie. I do not hate you. I hate your attitude and your disrespect. However, now that I am your father I can raise you correctly and fix the mistakes your relatives made."

Harry paled and felt his heart hammer away in his chest.

Minerva noticed his nervousness and quickly jumped in to save him, "No worries, Harry, I will make sure he does not go crazy or is too hard on you."

Blushing, Harry felt his knees weaken. Everything is just too much to handle!

Harry couldn't help but feel as if he were drowning in all the life changes.

Sighing, Harry wondered when he would get a chance to get a cigarette in. No more marijuana for the night, no need to chance getting caught _again._

Albus stood and waved for the rest of the staff to follow him, "Let's give Harry, Minerva, and Severus some alone time to discuss some important things."

With that Harry felt his suffocation grow heavier. This was _not_ going to go well.

Once everyone was out of the room, Minerva pulled a chair in front of two other chairs. Severus and Minerva sat down in the two chairs and then pointed for Harry to sit in the chair in front of them.

Biting his lip, Harry gave them unsure looks, "What is this?"

Minerva pointed at the chair, "We need to discuss rules and consequences. Also, we need to discuss our new family."

Harry's head felt as if it was going to explode! "This is too much."

Severus had to agree with him; this whole thing is pretty crazy.

Minerva nodded, "We are a family now. Our family is smashed together fast and randomly but we will be able to figure it all out. First of all I want us to meet every night for supper and have family time. Spending time together is the key to how we will make this work out. Trust me, I know this is a lot to handle."

Harry shook his head and refused to take the seat, "Family time? What's that? Are we going to play with Carebears and frolic around merrily?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Drop the attitude, Harry! She is right and you know it. We all know and feel how hard this is. This was not planned. However, it happened and now we are a family. We are a family by means of papers but we are not close like a family should be."

Harry snorted, "Do you truly think you and I will ever be close?"

Severus shrugged, "It will take time but yeah eventually. Behave, act mature, and listen to me and we will be perfectly fine."

Minerva sighed, "Harry, everything is going to work out. You are not the only one being affected by this, dear. I woke up this morning without a son and now I have one, unplanned."

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, "Obviously both of you are being affected by this but it's not as if you suddenly have two adults threatening to kick your ass if you misbehave! I'm not used to being bossed around by "guardians," it's not fair! I was fine with my aunt and uncle as my guardians."

"Your aunt and uncle gave you absolutely no discipline! Under their guardianship you will fail in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Severus snapped irritably.

Outraged, Harry kicked the chair, "Go to Hell! Who the fuck do you think you are? You have no fuckin' right telling me that I'll lose the fight!"

Jumping from his seat, in the blink of an eye, Severus had a hold of Harry's ear and gave it a painful squeeze. Sternly, he snapped, "You _will_ mind your language when you speak to us, Harry James!"

Paling, Harry winced and tried to pull out of his new father's steel grip, "Leave me go!"

Minerva shook her head regretfully, "Harry that kind of language will _not_ be tolerated in this family. Do you understand?"

Clenching his jaw, Harry grated out, "You can't tell me how to speak!"

Standing from her seat, Minerva calmly replied, "On the contrary, Harry. We are now your parents. We realize that you struggle with rules but with our guidance you will learn to respect them. Rules are not put in place because we like to torture you or make your life difficult. Rules are set in place for your well-being."

Leaving go of the boy's ear, Severus gave him a leveling look, "Take your seat, Harry. You will not enjoy it if we have to ask you one more time."

Grumbling, Harry gave him a glare but did as he was instructed.

Once they were all seated, Minerva said, "Now, as I was saying, every night I want us to meet together so we can grow closer."

Slouching in his chair, Harry asked, "So, what? Are you two like a couple or something?"

Both shook their heads.

"No, we are co-parenting you. We are, however, very close friends," Minerva explained gently.

Harry sighed, "Alright. So, what are the rules for our. . . Family?" Saying the word family was a little difficult for him but he managed well enough. In his eyes, if he could not have his real mother and father then it's pointless for him to get fake ones.

Severus glanced at Minerva before looking back at Harry, "I believe we can both agree that foul language is not allowed."

Minerva nodded, "No foul language, no talking back, and no disrespect."

Harry held in his groan of disgust; this whole rule thing seems to be a lot more work than he anticipated.

Severus continued where she left off, "Disrespect as in no eye rolling, no talking back, no disrespectful tones, and no lying."

Minerva nodded in agreement, "If you are caught in a lie you _will_ be grounded."

Holding in his outrage, Harry kept his eyes focused on the hole in his pant leg and slouched further in his seat.

Severus continued, "As for punishments I believe in corporal punishment. You already know that from earlier though."

Minerva gave him a questioning glance, "What do you mean, Severus?"

Harry groaned and left his head fall back dramatically.

Ignoring him, Severus answered her, "Harry here, _our son_, was highly disrespectful to his _grandfather_ earlier and I was not having it. I bent him over the desk and gave him six smacks across his behind."

With rosy cheeks, Harry glared at the floor.

Minerva sighed, "Oh Harry, you are going to need to mind your attitude better."

Huffing, Harry gave her a glare, "I know that! Get off my back!"

Minerva raised her eyebrows, obviously displeased by his words, "Young man, you will _not_ speak to me like that! I will not "get off your back" because I am now your mother. As your mother, it is my job to keep you in line and raise you to be the amazing young man I know you can be. Now, mind yourself before you receive a punishment. Understood?"

Blushing, Harry was getting sick and tired of feeling little.

"Minerva does not believe in handing out corporal punishment; however, I am quite positive she will not hesitate to send you to me if she believes you need one," Severus explained.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to hold back his outrage that was growing darker and darker after every word they spoke to him.

Noticing his frustration, Minerva sighed, "Harry, I know this is all super new to you and this is a lot to take in for one night. If you just try to behave then you will be fine. I think we have spoken enough tonight about punishments and rules. There is about three hours left in the night before lights out, do you have your homework done?"

Harry sighed, "No. . ."

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, "You mean to say that you decided to skip our lessons, smoke, and drink before deciding to do your homework?"

Harry snorted, "Homework doesn't mean that much to me. Like you said, I need to become a good warrior."

Minerva shook her head in disappointment, "I refuse to let your life mainly be about the war, Harry James. You will have a life after the war! With that life you need to be educated so you can get a job! Homework _should_ be important to you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well it's not."

"It is going to become important to you if you want freedom to hang out with your friends," Minerva threatened sternly.

"Rules involving school is to keep your grades up and your homework complete," Severus explained.

Harry sighed, "Ok, fine, I'll do my homework!"

Minerva nodded, "See to it that you do, child. If you do not do your homework you will be in trouble and if you continue to not do your homework then you will be grounded."

Without thinking, Harry stood from his chair and angrily paced back and forth, "If this whole family thing is going to work out then you both need to stop treating me like a child!"

Minerva sighed sadly, "Harry, I know you think that you are an adult because of what you have gone through but you are not. You are fifteen years old, Harry. You are underage until you turn seventeen. Speaking of underage, how did you even get the alcohol that you had tonight? Also, marijuana is _illegal_ to everyone, Harry! How did you get that?"

Harry cringed, he knew they would eventually ask this. "I don't have to answer that."

Minerva and Severus exchanged shocked looks then leveled Harry with stern ones.

"Excuse me?" Minerva asked, shocked.

Harry huffed, "That's not fair! I need that! You do not know what I go through!"

"So you turn to alcohol and drugs to deal with your life?" Severus demanded. "You have to realize how bad of a decision that is, Harry. Drugs and alcohol are _not _an answer to your problems! All they do for you is make you forget but in the morning you will always remember your problems again."

Minerva's heart felt as if it had broken, "How can you say that you _need_ drugs and alcohol, Harry? You are loved and appreciated! Do you not realize that you have many people that you can turn to about your problems? People will help fix your problems, alcohol and drugs will not fix anything!"

Harry frowned, "You don't understand."

Minerva sighed, "Then help us understand, Harry."

Shaking his head, Harry walked to the door, "I need to get my homework done."

Severus gave him an incredulous look, "You would rather do homework than talk about your drug and alcohol problem?"

Stomping his feet in outrage, Harry shouted, "I do not have a fucking problem!"

Jumping to his feet, Severus crossed the room in a matter of seconds. Grabbing his ear, Severus thundered as he gave it a squeeze, "This is the last time I will warn you about your filthy language, Potter!"

Wiggling, Harry's eyes teared up from the painful squeeze, "If you are going to be my father call me by my fuckin' name, jackass!"

Minerva flinched as she watched Severus spin the boy around and land a single stinging swat to his backside.

"I am tired of your language, Harry! Your mouth needs a good washing!" Severus snapped.

Hearing his first name come out of his Potions Professor's mouth, caused Harry to fall still.

Minerva sighed, "This is not a good first day as a family. Please, everyone needs to take a deep breath. Severus, let him go!"

Leaving Harry's ear go, Severus took a deep breath as instructed, "Minerva he needs discipline!"

"He needs love too, Severus! Don't you understand? Lack of love is what drove him to the drugs and alcohol in the first place," Minerva argued.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Very therapeutic, Professor."

"I am your mother now, Harry, you do not need to call me Professor."

Harry frowned, "And call you what? Mom?"

Minerva shook her head, "Call me Minerva for now. When you are comfortable with the name you may call me Mom. I am sure Severus is alright with calling you by his first name until you are comfortable with calling him Dad."

Severus nodded in agreement, "You may call me Severus, Harry."

Harry sighed. Why can't his life ever be normal?

Biting his lip, Harry glanced at his new parents and mumbled, "I'm sorry for my language. I will try to watch what I say."

Minerva nodded thankfully, "Thank you, Harry. We understand that you may have some slip ups every once in a while."

Severus interrupted, "But you must realize that when you have a slip up, you'll be punished."

Harry could feel his anger rekindling but he took a deep breath and chose to ignore Severus' statement. "I am fifteen. Why must you hand out such childish punishments?"

"They are not childish punishments," Severus told him in a patient voice.

"I don't see any other fifteen year olds getting their ass handed to them!" Harry snapped irritably.

Minerva sighed and rebuked him, "Language, Harry James."

Harry sighed, "This is going to be difficult."

"I'm sure after a good mouth washing you will quickly learn to watch your language a lot better," Severus told him matter of factly.

Minerva continued, "Now, you do not see other children your age being spanked because punishments are always kept in private. As will your punishments, Harry. You will never be punished physically in front of another person. When you warrant a smacking, you will be taken to another room. That, I promise you."

Harry knew the Weasleys believed in Corporal Punishment but he didn't think any other student suffered from being punished physically by their parents as well! This is just crazy.

Deciding he was done listening about this new arrangement, Harry said, "Like you said earlier, I have three hours left in the day before lights out and I need to finish my homework." Standing Harry walked to the office door to leave.

"Young man were you excused?" Severus asked sternly.

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath to calm his growing anger, "Do I need to be?"

"You always need to be excused before deciding to leave a room, Harry," Minerva explained gently.

Huffing, Harry kept his back turned from them and said through clenched teeth, "May I be excused?"

Both adults nodded and said, "You may."

Minerva continued speaking, "Harry, I will be in to check on you by lights out to make sure you have your homework done."

Harry rolled his eyes, "And what if it's not done?"

"If you know what is best for you, the work _will_ be done," Severus replied evenly.

Shaking in irritation, Harry turned to glare at them, "This whole family thing is bullshit. Stop trying to control me, it will not work."

Minerva stood from her seat, "It is our job as your parents to control you, Harry. I understand that you are not used to this, we are not use to having a child, but we will get used to it. Everything is going to be alright."

Harry snorted, "That's easy for you to say! You're not the one being bossed around and threatened."

Severus stood from his seat as well, "Stop fighting this, Harry. We are a family now and you just need to go with the flow. Rules are normal for teenagers. Punishments are normal for teenagers. Family is supposed to be normal. It is time for you to have the life you should have had!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry shook his head, "Yeah well my parents were murdered and I lost that chance of having that life. I don't want that life anymore. I'm too old for that life!"

Minerva chuckled, "You're too old to be parented? Oh, you poor child! You know nothing of family do you? Before my mother died at age 103 she was _still_ parenting me! You never are truly finished being parented. For goodness sakes, Harry, if I was disrespectful to her she _still_ punished me for my disrespect! You are never too old."

Falling silent, Harry cast his eyes to the floor. It seems as if he lost this battle. "So, we are a family. . . No matter how much arguing I do, I'm still going to be forced to listen to your ridiculous rules."

Minerva smiled, "I'm glad you understand."

Before anyone could say anything else Albus entered the office.

Smiling at the new family, Albus said merrily, "Filius, Poppy, and I took the liberty to make you a house."

Severus and Minerva stared at him in shock.

Being shocked about a house seems like nothing compared to the other shocks Harry went through today.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"As a family we believe that it is important that you live together so you can grow closer. Therefore, we went into the forest behind Hagrid's hut and put our magic together to create a stone house for you. We also put up protection wards from your house to the castle grounds. There is a walking trail to get to the house."

Severus ran his hand through his hair tiredly, "And you did not think it wise to ask us first?"

"Being a family comes with sacrifices if you want to be successful in making this family a true family. We already placed your belongings in the house. Do not worry, there are three bedrooms," Albus told them happily.

Harry sighed, "Fine." No point in arguing, it's not like his arguments have been won all night anyway!

Albus smiled warmly at the young boy, "Don't worry, Harry. I created your room by myself."

Harry gave him a fake smile, "Sounds fantastic!"

Hearing his sarcasm, Severus smacked the back of his head, "Manners, Harry."

Albus laughed, "Oh no worries, Severus! He has had quite the rough day after all." Giving them all one more big smile, he opened his office door, "Come! Let's go to your new home!"

This man is too happy. . .

Harry sighed dramatically and slowly followed behind the three adults.

Stepping outside, Harry closed his eyes and left his body relax. The wind blew his hair around in a wild manner.

Chuckling at the sight of Harry wrestling with his hair so it stayed out of his face, Minerva told him, "I'll give you a hair cut tomorrow."

Groaning, Harry shook his head, "No, no, that's okay! I like my hair."

"Your hair is much too long though, Harry. No wonder you can never keep it tidy," Minerva said gently.

Severus sighed, "Minerva, leave the boy's hair alone. If he wants to look like a monkey then so be it."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "You're just saying that because your hair is long too."

Severus nodded, "Do not mess with a man's hair, Minerva. You'll learn that pretty fast."

Albus nodded, "Indeed! I do love my long hair."

Smiling in amusement, Minerva shook her head, "Fine. I will not cut his hair. But Harry, you need to try to tame it a little better. I will teach you a spell in the morning."

Passing Hagrid's hut, Harry glanced into the hut as they passed the window. _Why couldn't Hagrid have been put in charge of me? He would let me get away with everything! He actually understands me. He has never yelled at me and I doubt he ever would!_

"Harry, keep up!" Minerva yelled from inside the forest.

Sighing sadly, Harry hurried up to them. Jogging on the stone path, Harry came to a sudden stop as he looked at the stone, two story house right in front of him. Candles were lit in every window making the house seem less foreboding.

Glancing at the three adults patiently waiting for him on the wooden porch, Harry walked up the steps to them.

The porch even seemed welcoming! Beautiful plants were scattered on the porch. On the one side sat a marble picnic table and on the other side, hanging from the porch roof, was a swing.

"He's ignoring you," Severus muttered irritably.

Shaking his head, Harry glanced at the adults. Were they talking about him?

Minerva frowned slightly, "Harry did you not hear a single word I just said?"

Blushing lightly, Harry bit his lip.

"Are you alright?" Minerva quickly made her way over to him and placed her hand over his forehead to check for a fever.

Severus huffed, "Minerva you are being ridiculous! He was just _ignoring_ you! He is a teenage boy, Minerva, surely you realize that they are good at tuning people out."

Harry looked at her guiltily, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Minerva continued to frown but said, "I said we can have some meals out here on the marble table. Then, I asked if you liked the outside of the house."

Nodding, Harry quietly answered her, "Yeah it is nice."

Albus smiled, "Thank you, Harry. I personally like the red roses growing up the side of the house," Here he gave Harry a wink.

Not sure what he meant by that. Harry looked at him oddly, "Um. . . Okay?"

After Minerva and Severus entered the house, Albus whispered, "The vines lead up to your bedroom window. I figured you are going to sneak out anyway."

Harry laughed, "Right. Thanks, Headmaster."

"Grandfather, Harry. I am your Grandfather," Albus told him kindly. "As a Headmaster I cannot allow you to sneak out and rebel but as a Grandfather I can."

Continuing to laugh, Harry nodded his head, "Alright. Thanks, G-grandfather."

Entering the house, Harry walked up to Minerva. They seemed to be standing in the living room. Looking around, he noticed that there was no television!

Minerva smiled over at him, "Go ahead and look around. It seems as if your bedroom is on the second floor." Pointing at two doorways in the living room, Minerva said, "The right door is my bedroom and the left door is Severus'." Then she pointed to another door beside the fireplace, "That's the loo."

Pointing to the fireplace, Albus said, "The fireplace is connected to the Slytherin Common Room and the Gryffindor Common Room so you can easily go and check on your students. However, your students cannot come through to your house without a password." Then he said, "Beside your bedroom is Severus' personal potions lab. He probably won't want you entering it."

Harry looked over at Severus, who was standing in front of the fireplace, just in time to see him shake his head and say "Enter the lab and I promise you that you will not be sitting for days. Am I understood, Harry James?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry muttered, "Crystal."

Walking past him, Harry entered the bathroom. Looking around the bathroom in awe, Harry had to practically push his jaw back up. The toilet itself looked normal (except the fact that it was made of polished stone) but the shower resembled a steamy waterfall. The water seemed to magically flow from the stone ceiling and when it hit the floor, the stone flooring absorbed it.

Walking over to the sink, Harry looked into the mirror.

"Your hair needs fixed, young man," the mirror pointed out rudely.

Jumping in fear, Harry stared at the mirror with wide eyes, "D-did you just say something?"

Minerva entered the loo just then and said, "It's a talking mirror, Harry. It is supposed to help you get ready for the day. Just wait until you are actually getting ready for the day. The room will help you. Hopefully it can help you with your hair."

"That's creepy," Harry muttered.

Minerva chuckled, "You will get used to it. Severus may have his muggle kitchen but I demanded my magical loo."

Exiting the loo, Harry asked curiously, "Muggle kitchen?"

Albus smiled, "Come." Leading him through a swinging door beside the couch, they entered the kitchen/dining room. In the center of the room was a table big enough for four people to sit at. In front of a window was the sink.

The kitchen looked like a normal muggle kitchen! There's a refrigerator, stove, dish washer, coffee maker, and even a microwave!

"What's up with the dishwasher? Can't you just use magic to clean the dishes?" Harry asked.

Entering the kitchen behind them, Minerva answered his question, "You will not be able to use magic here until you are of age and so to complete your chores you will have to do them the muggle way."

Chores. Harry scrunched his face disgustingly but made no comment.

Beside the refrigerator was a set of wooden stairs.

Minerva, Severus, and Harry followed Albus upstairs.

Passing one of the doors, Severus stopped and flicked his wand causing a sign to appear on the door that said "Do not enter."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the only other door. Entering the bedroom, his jaw dropped in utter amazement.

The walls are a deep blue and the flooring is a light grey carpet. On the one wall is a ladder that leads up to his bed that is built into the wall.

A daybed sat in front of the big window where the roses are.

Beside the day bed is a bookshelf and beside the bookshelf is a desk. On the desk sat his school books and homework. On the other side of the room is a black couch and in front of the couch is a muggle television.

"Do you like your room?" Albus asked, hopeful.

Turning to his grandfather, Harry nodded his head, "Thank you, it is great!"

Albus smiled proudly, "Then I will leave you to have some family time." Then, he went downstairs and returned to the castle.

Minerva knocked on his bedroom door, "I want you to do your homework. I will come check on you in a couple hours. Bedtime is 9:30."

Harry gave her a ridiculous look, "Bedtime? I'm fifteen."

Minerva pursed her lips, "Harry we will not keep coming back to this argument. You are fifteen. Fifteen is still a child! I will not put up with your constant arguing of rules. Bedtime is 9:30 and I will _not_ explain it again."

Paling, Harry bit his lip, "Sorry. . ."

Minerva nodded, "Get your homework finished." Then she turned and left his room.

Once the door was safely shut, Harry left out a pent-up huff of annoyance. Then he grumbled, "This family shit is annoying."

Looking at the pile of books on his desk, Harry couldn't find it in himself to want to do it. Walking over to the window, he opened it and pulled out his box of cigarettes. Lighting one, he went back to the desk and sat down to start his work.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this! Please review and tell me if it is worth continuing or if I should just get rid of it. **

**Also, if you have any ideas that you want to read about let me know I will definitely take them into consideration!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Disobedience **

Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, Harry jumped from his seat at the desk and hurried over to the open window. Throwing the end of his cigarette out the window, Harry took a deep breath to smell the air in his room. It smelled like cigarette smoke. Panicking, he began jumping up and down around the room, waving his arms in an attempt to make the smoke go away.

His frantic jumping stopped when he heard a knock on his door, "Harry may I come in?" Minerva asked from the other side of the closed door.

Harry cringed as he smelled the air again, "Um. . . No. I'm changing?" He hadn't meant for it to sound like a question but, nevertheless, it did.

He could hear her sigh from the other side, "Do you have your homework complete?"

Harry cringed again as he looked at the blank parchments on his desk. He focused too much on relaxing with his cigarettes to care about his homework. The other two buds had been thrown out the window earlier.

His silence must have concerned her because she asked again, "Are you dressed yet?"

"No. My homework is complete," Harry answered her as he opened his window the rest of the way. "I really need an air freshener," he mumbled under his breath.

It only made him feel slightly bad that he lied to her.

"Alright then, Harry. I want your lights out in ten minutes," Minerva told him through the door.

Harry groaned irritably, "Why?"

"I am not going to argue with you about your bedtime through this door, Harry," Minerva said in a stern tone. "Finish getting dressed and let me in."

Huffing, Harry said in a louder tone than he expected, "Fine!" Hurrying over to his desk, he shuffled the parchments together and shoved them inside his textbook.

"Harry James Potter, watch your tone, young man!" Minerva reprimanded.

Harry rolled his eyes as he hurried to change into his plaid pajamas. Smelling the air once more, he opened the door to allow her to enter.

Stepping into the room, Minerva glanced around his suspiciously. She had a feeling he wasn't getting dressed that entire time! Rounding on him, she said sternly, "Earlier I told you that I did not want to argue about your bedtime, Harry. We have already gone over this. You are fifteen, you need your sleep. I am starting to sound like a broken record, Harry. Listen to me the first time!"

Harry groaned as he watched her go over to his desk and mess with his textbooks, "Don't touch them."

Turning, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you hiding something? Why should I not touch your textbooks, Harry?"

Harry huffed, "Because it's not your shit to touch!"

Minerva's lips thinned and she placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

Paling, he realized his mistake, "I meant 'crap.' It's not your crap to touch. . ."

Minerva's lips seemed to thin even more, "That was very disrespectful, Harry!"

Turning away from her, he rolled his eyes and silently mocked her. Sitting on the couch, he pulled his legs up to his chest, "Sorry?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" She asked firmly.

Unsure how to respond, he chose to ignore her question. "My lights are supposed to turn off soon, you should leave."

Minerva's eyes sparked with anger, "I will _not_ be talked to disrespectfully. Go find Severus and tell him you were disrespectful and need punished."

Harry paled, "What?"

Minerva raised her eyebrows daringly, "You heard me."

Harry dropped his knees and sat up on the couch, "You have to be joking!"

"I can assure you, young man, I am _not_ joking. Earlier we told you that Severus will be handing out your physical punishments."

Harry crossed his arms defiantly, "I'm not going."

Glaring at him, Minerva told him matter of factly, "You are going whether you want to or not."

Harry shook his head, "I will _not_ go find Snape and tell him that I need my ass smacked! That's just ridiculous and I am not doing it!"

"This is how things will be from now on. If you misbehave and deserve spanked _you_ will go to your father and inform him of your misbehaviors," Minerva explained.

Harry rolled his eyes, "That's stupid. If you think I need smacked so much why don't you do it?"

"Severus is the disciplinarian of this family." When Harry didn't move, she warned, "If I have to have him come up to you, you will regret it."

Angry, Harry jumped from the couch and threw his hands in the air, "This is ridiculous! I hate this!"

Minerva nodded her head, "I hate having you punished but you must learn to be respectful."

Harry huffed, "I'm not going!"

Walking over to the door, Minerva opened it and shouted, "Severus, come up here please!" Turning back to Harry, she warned, "You realize you will most likely receive a worse punishment because he has to come to you, correct?"

Harry glared at her. His determination to hold his ground started dwindling as he heard the first couple steps creak as Severus began ascending them.

The steps stopped creaking and Harry assumed he had reached the hallway.

Seconds later Severus entered the bedroom, "What do you need, Minerva?"

Minerva glanced at Harry, "Tell him, Harry."

Severus looked over at his new son, "What?"

Harry clenched his teeth and sat down on the couch with his arms folded over his chest. He stayed silent.

Severus glanced at Minerva, "What is going on?"

Minerva felt as if she were shaking from anger, "I told him to go get you and tell you that he needs spanked. He has been using vulgar language and has been extremely disrespectful."

Severus thinned his lips as he looked at the defiant teenager, "Harry, you are simply digging yourself a deeper grave with your defiance."

Glaring at the television, Harry remained silent.

Severus sighed, "I need you to come bend yourself over your desk."

Harry ignored him and remained where he was.

Minerva set about cleaning off his desk. Picking up the child's textbooks, she noticed the parchments sticking out of them in a disorganized manner. Pulling them out to reorganize them, she noticed they were completely blank except his name at the top.

Closing her eyes, she left out an irritated huff. Walking over to stand in front of the boy, she waved the blank parchments in front of him, "You lied to me!"

Glancing up at her, he noticed she held his homework in her hands. Angry, Harry snapped, "I told you not to touch my shit!"

Severus had enough! Walking over to the annoying brat, Severus grabbed his arms and pulled him off the couch. Once Harry was standing, Severus sat on the couch and pulled Harry over his lap.

Harry squirmed to get off and yelled, "What are you doing? Leave me go!"

Severus ignored him and landed a stinging smack to his backside, "Why are you getting this spanking, Harry?"

Rolling his eyes, even though currently he was staring at the floor with his backside in the air, Harry snapped, "Because you're an asshole!"

"Wrong answer," Severus told him through clenched teeth. Pulling out his wand from his robe, he tapped it on Harry's pajama covered bottom.

Minerva winced, "Do not spank him while you are angry, Severus."

Severus glanced up at her, "I'm fine, Minerva." He truly sounded fine, just a little irritated. Turning back to the backside on his lap, he brought his wand down with a stinging swish.

Yelping out, Harry squirmed, "Hey! What the fuck was that?" Trying to turn around to see the weapon, he failed.

Bringing his wand down rapidly three times, Severus told him sternly, "_That_ is my wand against your backside! Let's try this again, shall we? Why are you getting this spanking?"

Squirming, Harry tensed as he waited for another smack, "I was disrespectful, lied and swore?"

Bringing his wand down, Severus asked, "Is that a question or a statement?"

Sucking in a sharp breath from the sting, Harry stuttered, "S-st-statement!"

Putting his wand down, he returned to using his hand for the last three smacks which he quickly dealt out. Severus allowed Harry to lay over his lap as he controlled his breathing. The boy had not cried but Severus could tell the spanking had taken a lot out of him. Once he felt Harry's breathing level out, he helped him stand then pointed to the couch for him to sit down again.

Sitting, Harry winced at the stinging of his heated bottom.

Severus stood and motioned for Minerva to come over. Once she was standing beside him, he said, "Now, what did you learn?"

_That you're an asshole_, Harry thought irritably. Instead of saying that though, Harry answered, "That I should have just come down to you?"

Severus sighed, "You need to stop turning your statements into questions, Harry."

Minerva nodded, "You're right. You _should_ have listened to me and gone to him."

Harry bit his lip, "I'm sorry. Truly, I'm sorry for how I have been acting all day. This is all just crazy!"

"Well your attitude and defiance does not make it any easier on any of us. You need to realize that this is different for _all_ of us. When we tell you to do something we expect you to do it! We expect you to not lie to us! We expect you to be respectful. Am I understood, Harry James?" Minerva demanded with her hands tightly against her hips.

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, I understand."

Severus nodded, "Good. This is how punishments will be from here on out. If you misbehave while with Minerva she will send you to me and you _will_ tell me what you did wrong. After that you will be punished. You will not be spanked every time you misbehave but when you are sent to me it is good to assume you will be taken over my knee. If you are not receiving a spanking and you are with Minerva then you will be punished by her. After a punishment you will be forgiven. Then, when we are together as a family, we will sit down and talk about what happened. However, after we talk about it and figure out other ways you could have reacted or done something then the topic will be dropped and your misdeeds will no longer be brought up until you misbehave again."

Harry nodded, "That sounds fair." Glancing at the blank parchments in Minerva's hands, he frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't do my homework like you told me to, Minerva."

Nodding, she placed the parchments back on the desk, "You are only hurting yourself when you do not do your homework, Harry. I will wake you at five tomorrow morning and you will do your homework downstairs at the kitchen table. At eight we will have breakfast here. It is important that we have meals together for a while to continue creating our family bond. Then at nine we will go to the castle and go our separate ways for class."

Harry cringed at the thought of waking up at five, "I have a free period tomorrow, could I just do it then instead of waking up so early?"

Minerva shook her head, "No. You still have classes before your free period. The homework you do not finish before breakfast you can finish during your free period."

Noticing his disgust, Severus smirked, "Everyone knows you do not wake up that early but perhaps from now on you will do your homework when told?"

Harry gave him a glare that was quickly wiped off when Severus glared right back.

Sitting on the couch beside him, Minerva pulled him into a hug, "I know this all seems unfair and you are not use to being punished but it's really important that you are responsible and respectful. You are someone people look up to, Harry."

Pulling away from her, he grumbled out, "Well that's not my fault!"

Minerva sighed, "No, it is not your fault. Nevertheless though, people do look up to you! Little kids look up to you, Harry. You need to show them that being responsible and respectful is something to try for."

Harry frowned, "I don't want to be anyone's role model."

Severus rolled his eyes which luckily no one noticed.

"I know you don't, Harry, but you don't have a choice," Minerva told him gently.

Glancing down at the two, he noticed a red mark on Harry's hand, "Harry what is on your hand?" He asked, interrupting their conversation.

Concerned, Minerva grabbed both of his hands to look at them, what she saw made her gasp.

"Is that what I think it is?" Severus asked, outraged. How dare someone use a blood quill on a child?!

Minerva gently grabbed Harry's chin and made him look her in the eyes, "Who did this to you, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, unsure, "Myself."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes, dimwit! Of course _you_ did it! _Who_ made you write with it?"

Minerva spun to glare at him, "You are his father now! Don't you dare call him another name! Apologize!"

Severus sighed but he knew she was right, "I'm sorry, Harry. Who made you write with the quill?"

"Umbridge," Harry muttered.

Before another word could be spoken, Severus left the room.

Minerva felt livid, "Severus and I will speak to the head- your grandfather tomorrow about this issue. Something _will_ be done about this, Harry."

Severus entered the room again carrying a bottle of ointment. Giving Harry the bottle, he said, "You need to rub this into the cut tonight and tomorrow morning. The ointment will stop scarring."

Taking the bottle, Harry couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his lips, "Thanks, Severus." Suddenly he frowned again, "I have detention with her the rest of the week though. She's just going to make me keep using it."

Minerva shook her head, outraged, "No she will not."

"Why do you have detention all week?" Severus asked.

_Of course Minerva would be the one angry that she would use the quill and Severus would be the one angry that I have detention! _Harry thought irritably. "I told her Voldemort is alive."

Severus cringed, "Don't say his name, Harry."

Harry smirked, "I'm not afraid of him."

Minerva waved their upcoming argument off, "We will deal with this issue in the morning. Harry, you need to go downstairs and brush your teeth. Remember, I will wake you up at five."

Harry sighed, "Alright."

With that, all three went downstairs. Minerva and Severus went into the kitchen to make themselves tea while Harry went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Harry bit his lip and lowered his pants to expect the damage.

Suddenly he heard a chuckle then someone say, "Oh dearie, you need spanked harder than you did for marks."

Blushing deeply, Harry quickly pulled his pants back up. Glaring at the mirror, he snapped, "Don't look at me when I'm naked!"

Again, the mirror laughed, "You are not the first person I have seen naked, dearie. Now, do as mommy and daddy said and brush your teeth for bed."

Clenching his teeth, Harry stomped out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Hearing the slam, both Severus and Minerva hurried into the living room to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked, concerned.

"Don't slam the doors!" Severus reprimanded.

Harry rolled his eyes at the situation; they were definitely living up to their images. "I hate that mirror."

Minerva sighed, "Why?"

"It's creepy! It stares at me when I'm naked!" Harry said, disgusted.

Severus couldn't help but nod in agreement; he too hates that mirror.

Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Ask her to close her eyes then, Harry."

"It's screwy! No one has a talking, stupid mirror!" Harry snapped.

"You need to calm yourself, Harry," Minerva warned.

Deciding Minerva had this taken care of, Severus returned to the kitchen.

"Do you know what that thing said to me? It said and I quote "do as mommy and daddy said and brush your teeth for bed" – I could have smashed it!"

Minerva thinned her lips, "We need to work on your problem solving skills if your first thought was to smash it. Also realize that if you had done so you would be finding yourself over Severus' lap again."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to keep threatening me with punishments?"

"Because you keep needing to be warned. Now, go back into the loo and tell her to not look at you while you use the toilet. Do not forget to brush your teeth. If you need a snack before you go to bed come into the kitchen, Severus and I will be in there drinking tea. Do you want some tea?"

Harry gave a small nod, "Yes please."

Minerva nodded, "Alright, it will be on the table by the time you come out of the loo."

"Thanks," Harry said as he went back to the loo. Entering the loo, he glared at the mirror and said, "Minerva says you are not allowed to look at me while I use the toilet."

The mirror chuckled, "I will do my best, young one."

Huffing, Harry snapped, "I'm not young."

"Yes you are."

Harry decided it would be wise if he just tuned the mirror out for a little bit. Quickly, he relieved himself and washed his hands then brushed his teeth.

"Have a sweet dreams, dearie. I will see you in the morning," The mirror told him sweetly.

Harry nodded at the mirror, "Um, thanks." _Creepy fuckin' mirror. . ._ Then he exited the loo and went in to the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, he stirred the hot tea, "Thanks, Minerva, for the tea."

Minerva sat at one end of the table and Severus sat at the other end, leaving Harry one of the seats in the middle, "You are welcome, Harry. Do you want a snack?"

Harry shook his head, his night time snack is waiting for him upstairs. "No thanks." Tapping the mug with his fingers, Harry glanced at Minerva and asked, unsure, "Can I take this to bed with me?"

Severus raised his eyes in shock, "You _want_ to go to bed?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't think I had a choice and I'm tired of being yelled at tonight."

Severus smirked, "Smart decision."

Minerva eyed the cup for a minute, "Take a coaster up with you and make sure you put your cup on the coaster. In the morning make sure you bring it down to the sink."

Harry nodded quickly, "Alright." He didn't really care what he agreed to right now, he just needed to go upstairs and smoke.

Severus eyed him suspiciously.

Standing from the table, Harry grabbed his mug.

"Take a coaster from the living room. Good night, Harry," Minerva told him gently.

Giving her a small smile, Harry replied, "Good night, Minerva."

Severus and Harry nodded to each other and then Harry left the room.

Severus turned to Minerva, "Is he acting strange in your opinion?"

Minerva sighed, "Severus, leave the boy alone. He is just tired."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he stared at his cup of tea, "He definitely acted strange. I bet he is going upstairs to smoke some marijuana."

"Severus! If we are going to be good parents we cannot assume things!"

"We can if the boy has a problem with drugs!" Severus snapped back.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "If you are so sure about this then _you_ go check on him in a half an hour."

Sitting back, Severus stirred his tea, "Oh trust me, I will."

Sighing, she shook her head, "Don't make fixing your relationship with the boy harder than it already is."

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and slowly blew out the held in smoke.

Hearing the creaking of the steps, Harry quickly tossed the bud out the open window and hurried to the ladder. Climbing up, he threw the covers over his head and pretended to sleep.

The door creaked open and in stepped Severus.

Glancing around the room suspiciously, Severus glanced at the still form under the covers. Narrowing his eyes, he sniffed the air: cigarette smoke. So he _was_ smoking tonight but not marijuana.

Severus crushed the temptation to wake the boy up but instead he decided it could wait for the morning. Leaving the room, he went back to the living room where Minerva sat grading papers.

Looking up from a third year Hufflepuff's essay, Minerva said with a smile, "I did not hear any screaming."

Severus nodded, "Oh he was smoking earlier alright but not marijuana."

Minerva sighed, "We are going to need to crush that habit."

Severus agreed, "I figured we could deal with it in the morning."

"That's a good idea. I just wish he wouldn't put his body through such an unhealthy habit. Surely he knows the risks of smoking!"

Severus shrugged, "We will remind him of the risks in the morning, Minerva. For now, I am going to bed. Goodnight, Minerva."

"Goodnight, Severus."

**A/N: Minerva and Severus will not be less harsh with Harry. They are trying to crush his negative actions and habits. If this offends you or makes you upset then this story is not the story for you.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Life Isn't Fair**

Knocking on the door, Minerva entered Harry's room, "Harry. Harry, dear it is time to wake up. It's five o'clock." Walking over to stand beside the ladder, Minerva said louder, "Harry wake up."

Groaning, Harry rolled over so his back was facing her, "Go away," Harry muttered tiredly.

Minerva sighed, "Harry, it's time to wake up." Noticing that he was not going to move, Minerva stared at the ladder in disgust then climbed up. Shaking his shoulder, Minerva said loudly, "Harry!"

Slowly, Harry sat up, "What do you want?"

Tapping his cheek lightly, Minerva smiled at him, "Come on, wake up."

Harry groaned irritably and tried to lay back down, "I don't want to."

"Oh no you don't!" Minerva said as she pulled the blankets off him. "I told you last night that you will wake up at five today and it is five o'clock. You need to start your homework."

Sighing, Harry fully sat up, "If I do my homework at night do you promise to never wake me up this early again?"

Minerva laughed and got off the ladder, "I promise I won't ever wake you up this early again to do your homework."

Harry scrunched his nose, "I see what you did there."

Minerva nodded, "Come on. Get out of bed. I want you downstairs, showered, dressed, and working on your homework in a half an hour."

Harry groaned again, "Half an hour?"

"Yes and you are wasting your time by arguing," Minerva told him sternly.

Crawling out of bed, Harry slowly went down the ladder and said, "Half an hour is not even enough time to get a shower."

"Then you best be going then, huh?" Minerva said as she went over to his dresser and opened it up.

Harry furrowed his brow, "What are you doing?"

Pulling out a big blue shirt, Minerva frowned at it, "This is much too big, Harry. Where are your nice clothes?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry muttered, "They are my nice clothes. Stop messing with them."

Minerva sighed and used her wand to shrink the blue shirt, "You will wear this today. This weekend we will take a shopping trip and get you better clothes. The child of two Hogwarts professors cannot have improper clothing."

Again, he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Arching her eyebrow at him, Minerva folded the shirt and laid it over the couch. Then she set about finding a pair of trousers, socks, and knickers.

Harry blushed fiercely as he watched her fold his knickers and place them on top of his trousers, "Oh my god! I'm old enough to pick out my clothes!"

She simply frowned at him and said evenly, "Relax yourself, Harry. I am simply taking a note on what clothes you need."

Harry huffed and snatched the pile of clothes off the couch. Immediately the nicely folded pile wrinkled. Noticing this, Harry could not help but feel a little bad. Glancing at her, he said, "I'm sorry, Minerva. I'm not a morning person. . ."

Minerva nodded in understanding, "Neither is Severus. Watch yourself around him in the morning, Harry. I would not put it past him to crack you one if you overstep your boundaries." Ruffling his hair as she walked past him, she added, "Now, go get ready quickly. You have a long day ahead of you."

Following her downstairs, Harry entered the loo. Glaring at the annoying mirror, Harry grumbled, "I'm getting a shower. If you stare at me I'll smash you into a million little shards."

The mirror chuckled, "Like father like son."

Harry frowned, "What do you mean?"

"That's what your father said this morning too."

Turning away from the mirror to undress, Harry smirked. Maybe they were a bit alike after all.

* * *

Hearing the shower turn on, Minerva nodded to herself, "Good, good." Flicking her wand, she accioed Harry's textbooks and homework to the kitchen table.

Severus glanced up at her as she sat down, "Is Harry getting ready for the day?"

Minerva nodded, "He is in the shower now." Sitting down with the essays she was grading last night, she started grading them again, "Harry needs new clothes. I told him we would go shopping this weekend."

"We? That better not involve me," Severus grumbled before he took a long sip of his tea.

Minerva glared at him, "Yes that involves you! I figured we could make it into a nice family trip."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I am not going frolicking around London with the two of you as you shop "until you drop." I refuse to join that ridiculous journey. I will give you some money and you can go without me."

Minerva crossed her hands over her chest and leveled him with a daring look, "Oh you are coming, dear Severus."

Glaring at her, Severus snapped, "I am an adult, Minerva, not your son. You cannot tell me what to do."

Minerva simply raised her eyebrows at him, "Obviously you are not my son! We are co-parents and it is important that we supply Harry with bonding events. One of these events is shopping! You are coming with us and that is the end of this conversation."

Severus opened his mouth to argue but took a sip of his tea instead. Then he muttered, "We will see about that."

"Yeah, you will see alright. You will see that it is pointless to argue with me when it comes to bonding events with our son," Minerva told him sternly as if she were speaking to a young child.

Severus glared at her. He knew he was being ridiculous so he left the topic drop, "He should be out of the shower soon. When will we be discussing his disgusting smoking habit?"

Minerva sighed and set about grading the essays again, "Let's get it over and talk to him about it while he is working on his homework."

"Talk to me about what?" Harry asked from the archway, unsure if he should actually enter the kitchen or not (especially since they wanted to talk)!

Minerva waved her hand for him to take a seat.

Harry eyed them suspiciously, _what did I do already this morning?!_ "What?" He asked. He was _not_ entering that kitchen until he found out his backside was safe!

"Sit down, Harry," Minerva told him gently.

Feet firmly planted, Harry demanded, "What did I do?"

Severus arched his eyebrows at the teenager in front of him, "Did you honestly believe that you could hide your smoking habit?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No. I was already caught."

"Not the marijuana, Harry – which is actually worse than your cigarette smoking but that is beside the point – we know you smoke cigarettes. Do not hide things from us!" Minerva said firmly.

Harry threw his hands wildly, frustrated, "Why not? If I go straight out and tell you then I'll get in trouble!"

"You are catching on quickly," Severus said with a smirk.

Minerva gave Severus an icy glare, "If you _hide_ something then you will get in more trouble than if you went straight out and told us."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry clenched his jaw. _So I am in trouble! I hate this. I was perfectly fine with my aunt and uncle!_

"You need to become clean of all these bad habits, Harry. We will definitely help you and support you the entire way," Minerva promised him.

"And if you don't get clean-" before Severus could finish his threat, Minerva slapped his arm and snapped, "Addictions are hard to quit!" Looking at Harry, she said in an understanding tone, "We do not expect you to up and quit cold turkey, which would be torture. However, we do expect you to start lowering your amount of cigarettes you smoke each day."

Harry huffed, "What if I don't want to quit?"

"Then you are choosing a life filled with health problems. You are choosing to lose the battle with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You are choosing to have breathing problems. You are choosing to be unhealthy. And don't you dare roll your eyes at me, Harry James. If you keep this habit up you could very well get lung cancer," Minerva explained firmly.

"I smoked one cigarette in my whole life. My mother found out and made me eat the disgusting entity. If you refuse to try to stop I _will_ make you eat them," Severus threatened.

Minerva grimaced, "She made you _eat_ cigarettes?"

Severus nodded, "I never picked up another cigarette afterward."

Harry glared at him, "You can't make me eat anything I don't want to eat."

Severus smirked, "I thought the same thing."

Minerva shook her head in disbelief then changed the subject, "Harry, come do your homework."

Glad that they were finally done talking about his smoking addiction, Harry hurried to the table to start his homework. He would rather do homework any day than listen to a lecture!

* * *

Minerva glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's time for breakfast. Harry, how far did you get with your homework?"

Stretching out his cramping hand, Harry laid his quill on the table. Noticing Minerva's grimace, he quickly picked the quill up off the table and placed it in the ink. Wiping the black ink that dripped on the table due to his laying it down, Harry answered her, "I finished your assignment, Severus' assignment, and history."

"How much do you have left?" Severus asked. Currently he stood above the stove frying eggs for egg sandwiches.

Minerva stood to help him. Going to the refrigerator she pulled out sliced onions and green peppers.

Gathering the parchments, Harry shoved them inside his textbooks, "I'm done."

Glancing over his shoulder, Severus raised an eyebrow, "You have no Defense homework?"

Harry shook his head, "Not that is worth doing."

As he removed the eggs from the frying pan, Severus asked sternly, "Not worth doing?"

Cleaning the green peppers, Minerva jumped in the conversation as well, "All assignments are worth doing, Harry James. I expect you to remember that here on out."

Harry sighed, _I should have just kept my big mouth shut!_ "Her class is stupid! We don't even _do_ anything! All we do is read out of the stupid textbook! We are not even allowed to touch our wands!"

Bringing the vegetables to the table, Minerva told him in a tone that left no room for argument, "It does not matter if you do not like her class. She is your professor and you will respect her and do her homework."

"Even if she is a horrid person," Severus muttered darkly as he brought the plate of eggs over. Turning, he grabbed three biscuits and laid them on the table as well.

Standing from the table, Harry grabbed three cups from the cupboard and filled them all half way with milk. Sitting them at the table, Harry grumbled, "How can you tell me to give her respect when she doesn't give _me_ respect?"

Glancing at him, Minerva sighed, "I expect you to give her respect because you are better than her. Do not stoop to her level, Harry James."

Turning so she could not see him, Harry rolled his eyes and sat down, "We aren't even learning anything though!"

Severus nodded as he sat down, "We understand that, Harry, but she is still your professor. Yes, she is teaching in an odd way-" Harry quickly interrupted him, "She isn't teaching shit!"

Minerva gasped, "Harry James Potter, watch your language!"

Irritated, Harry snarled, "It's true! She's a worthless professor! She doesn't want us to learn how to fucking defend ourselves! How are we going to win the war against the Death Eaters if no one knows how to fight or defend themselves?!" By the time he finished his sentence he was practically screaming in outrage.

Tired of listening to his rage, Severus smacked the table with his palm to get his attention. Much to his amazement, it worked. "You are digging yourself a deep hole of trouble, Harry. It is still morning! You need to behave yourself!" Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Severus made his breakfast sandwich, "Eat your breakfast. After you finish eating we will go into the loo and I am going to wash your mouth out with soap. Perhaps that will make you think before speaking any more vulgar language for the rest of the day?"

Harry's stomach did a somersault, "No."

Halting his movements, Severus looked at him, shocked, "Excuse me?"

Biting the inside of his cheek, Harry glared at the table top, "I said no. I can say whatever I want to say. I don't want my mouth washed out."

"That's the thing about punishments, Harry, if you _wanted_ the punishment than it would not be useful," Minerva explained lightly. Noticing Harry had yet to touch his food, she said gently, "Eat your breakfast."

Harry didn't even feel hungry anymore. The simple thought of having soap in his mouth made him feel queasy!

Harry sighed, "Why are you so strict? My aunt and uncle never yelled at me for my language. In fact, they _use_ this language! They stopped giving me a bed time when I turned eight for goodness sakes!"

Minerva and Severus shared a similar glance.

Taking a small sip of her milk, Minerva then answered, "All guardians parent differently, Harry. Using foul language will not gain you respect in the world."

Harry huffed, "I realize that everyone parents differently but what I don't understand is why you are so uptight! Just relax! The world will not fall apart if I smoke, swear, or don't have a bedtime!"

Severus shook his head, "We are trying to teach you to be mature, respectful, and responsible, Harry. You are an important person in this world. You cannot go around like hellion and expect people to trust you! Trust is gained by knowing that someone is mature, respectful, and responsible. It's really important that society _trusts _you. You are their leader, Harry."

"I don't want to be anyone's leader!"

"You are what you are for a reason," she gently laid her hand over Harry's, "I know it's not fair; Life is never fair."

_You have no idea_, Harry thought to himself.

Severus sighed lightly and flicked his wand to warm Harry's food back up, "Eat your breakfast, Harry. We need to leave soon."

Glancing at his now warm food, Harry thanked him then slowly began eating.

It did not take long for Harry to finish eating and much too soon, for his liking, he stood in the loo with Severus and Minerva.

Harry cringed disgustingly as he watched Minerva soap up the wash cloth, "We really don't have to do this," Harry muttered.

Severus just looked at him, unamused.

Frowning, Harry glared at the floor hopelessly.

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out," Minerva instructed him.

Biting his lip, Harry tensed his shoulders and gave a small shake of his head.

To Harry's surprise Severus landed a single, stinging swat to his backside causing him to yelp out. Firmly he said, "Do as you were instructed, Harry James."

Slowly, Harry dreadfully opened his mouth.

Minerva waited patiently, "Open your mouth wider, Harry."

Groaning, Harry scrunched his nose in disgust but did as he was told and opened his mouth further.

"Tongue out," Minerva instructed.

Harry felt his heart plummet in dread as he stuck his tongue out. Oh how he really wanted to tell her where she can shove that soapy wash cloth!

Taking the soapy cloth, Minerva quickly set about wiping every spot on Harry's tongue. Soapy foam filled Harry's mouth and his eyes began to water.

Watching Minerva soap Harry's mouth up, Severus began lecturing him, "I surely hope this makes you think twice before swearing the rest of the day, Harry James."

Harry nodded his head since he was currently unable to speak.

He felt like complete and utter shit. Not only did his heart ache but the soap was seriously beginning to make him feel unbearably queasy! On top of that, much to his embarrassment and frustration, his watering eyes overflowed down his heated cheeks.

Rinsing the cloth out in the sink, Minerva explained, "You will keep the soap in your mouth until I tell you that you are allowed to spit."

Harry scrunched his nose and gave her an irritated glare.

"Don't glare at me like that, Harry, you brought this on yourself. Maybe next time you will heed our warning about foul language," Minerva told him sternly.

Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, Harry winced – not only did he feel like shit, he looked like shit too!

The soap began tingling his tongue and even made his nose feel itchy! The tingling quickly turned to burning. Opening his mouth, Harry tried to take deep breaths through his mouth to try to make the soap less horrid.

Reaching out, Severus tapped Harry's chin, "Close your mouth."

Glaring at him, Harry reluctantly closed his mouth and returned to breathing out his nose.

Another torturous minute crawled by before Minerva finally told him he could spit the soap out. Then, Minerva and Severus left the loo to gather their essays for class.

Sticking his mouth under the faucet, Harry tried to rinse his mouth out. Much to his dismay, it only made the taste of soap a bit better.

The mirror chuckled at his predicament, "Does someone have a potty mouth?"

Harry glared at the mirror, "Does someone want to get broken?"

The mirror made a sound as if it huffed then went silent.

Smirking to himself, Harry quickly brushed his teeth then exited the loo.

"Gather your school supplies, Harry. We need to get to class," Severus told him as he quickly put the breakfast away.

"We were going to take the walk to the castle but we are running late now. Instead, we are going to take the floo. Your father and I will be flooing straight to our offices. I want you to choose which office (your father's or mine) you want to floo to. Then, when you get to the office you will go to your first period," Minerva explained gently.

Grabbing his bookbag, Harry watched as Severus disappeared in green flames. Then, Harry stepped in the fireplace and used the floo to go to Minerva's office.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Harry sneezed, "I _hate_ flooing!"

Minerva chuckled as she stepped out casually from the fireplace, "You will get used to it, dear." Patting his back, Minerva said, "Now, hurry to Defense against the Dark Arts, it would not do well if you are late."

Harry rolled his eyes grumpily, "I already have detention the rest of the week, what else can she do to me?"

Minerva sighed, "I'm not sure but let's not find out, alright? Speaking of those detentions, your father and I will be going to your grandfather about her psychotic punishments." Suddenly she remembered something, "You finished your homework correct?"

Harry bit his lip.

Closing her eyes, Minerva took a calming breath, "If you know you have DADA first thing in the morning why did you not do that homework first?"

"I told you, it's not worth doing."

Unamused, Minerva thinned her lips. "We told you all assignments are worth doing."

"Doesn't mean I will do them," Harry stated matter of factly.

Minerva sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall, there is a half an hour until class starts, "You _will_ do all of your assignments." Pointing to the desk right in front of her own desk, Minerva said firmly, "Sit down and get what you can finished."

Harry looked at her like she was completely insane, "I don't have time for that! I need to go find Hermione and Ron."

"I guess you should have thought about that before you ignored your assignment this morning," Minerva stated flatly.

He couldn't believe his ears, "You have got to be joking! No. I am not doing that. I need to talk to Hermione and Ron! They don't even know what is going on."

"Yes they do. Albus informed everyone this morning at breakfast."

Harry's eyes felt as if they were going to pop straight out of his head, "Everyone?!"

Minerva sighed, "I told him not to but he listens as well as a child hyped up on sugar."

Harry looked at him, confused, "Isn't this going to screw with Severus' spy thing?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes it is. That is exactly why Severus and I told him not to tell everyone."

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, panicked.

Sighing, Minerva told him gently, "Your father and I will figure that out." Noticing Harry had yet to sit down to work, she pointed to the desk again, "Harry, do your homework this instant!"

Huffing, Harry flopped on the chair dramatically, "I don't want to do it! I have not seen my friends since before that meeting yesterday!"

Minerva shrugged, "And you will continue to not see them until class starts. Sit yourself down and get to work."

Grumbling under his breath, Harry roughly pulled out his Defense against the Dark Arts homework.

Ignoring his attitude, Minerva sat down at her desk and pulled out her first period's essays.

Glaring at her through the fringe of his hair, Harry spitefully started his assignment.

Twenty minutes went by before Minerva finally broke the silence, "How much did you complete?"

If Harry was honest with himself, he would admit that if he had not pouted the entire time he was supposed to work the assignment would be complete. However, since he pouted, the assignment is only half way done.

"I completed half of it," Harry muttered.

Minerva looked at him with disappointment clear in her eyes, "Then I suppose you will be getting in trouble with Professor Umbridge." Pointing to the doorway, Minerva said, "Go to your class. I will see you in second period."

It felt as if his stomach had crawled up his throat, "I'm sorry, Minerva."

"The only person you are hurting is yourself, Harry," Minerva told him simply.

Biting his lip, Harry locked his gaze on the floor, "I know."

Waving her hand, Minerva sighed sadly, "Just go to your class, Harry."

Guilt felt as if it were eating away at his insides. _I can't just leave with her angry at me_.

Shifting his weight back and forth, Harry said gently, "I don't know why I act this way. I'm sorry; I am a deadbeat son. . . I just don't know how to play that part."

Frowning, Minerva felt as if her heart broke. Coming out from behind her desk, she quickly pulled him into her arms, "You are not a deadbeat son, Harry! You're right, you do not know how to be a son but it will come naturally if you let it. You cannot force things, Harry. Also, I know that you have anger issues; I have noticed that since your first year here at Hogwarts, it is nothing new. So saying that, I knew what I was accepting when I took the role as your mother."

Letting himself relax in her arms, Harry timidly laid his chin on her shoulder.

Smiling, Minerva felt her heart flutter. It had always been a dream of hers to hold a child of her own but sadly her body could not produce her biggest dream. Hugging his tighter, Minerva whispered in his ear, "I accept you for you, Harry. All of you!" Stepping away a little, she looked in his eyes and said seriously, "But it is my job to keep you in line."

Harry nodded, "Thanks M-Minerva." Deep down he really wanted to call her mom but he changed his mind at the last second. He couldn't help but be fearful that it is too early to call her mom. What if this family situation does not last?

A guarded heart is a safe heart.

**A/N: Thanks for being patient! I was away from my computer for a couple of days.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I know it's a little short but I didn't want you to have to wait any longer for an update).**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**A Father's Protectiveness**

Walking down the hall it felt as if everyone was staring at him!

Luna came over and walked with him, "I heard the good news, Harry Potter."

Harry sighed, "Good news?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "It's always good news when an orphan gets a family."

Harry forced himself to give her a smile, "Oh yeah. It's freakin' awesome alright."

Smiling, she gave him a quick hug, not recognizing his sarcasm. "Good luck will be following you all day, Harry Potter! Just look out for any black cats and you will be golden!" With that she skipped away leaving Harry by himself.

_Why does she always have a positive outlook on everything? It's so annoying. . ._

"Oy, mate!" Ron yelled from behind him.

Spinning, Harry's small smile grew huge at the sight of his best friends.

They quickly caught up to him, much to Harry's relief and happiness.

"We heard that McGonagall and Snape are your parents! I bet that is bloody awful!" Ron exclaimed, disgusted.

Hermione smacked Ron on his shoulder, "Harry, ignore him! I am very happy for you!"

"Well I am too, mate, ya know, happy for you. I just feel bad for ya that it has to be Snape. I mean, of all people!"

Harry laughed, "He's not as bad as I thought he would be," Harry told him as they started back down the hallway. "I mean, he's pretty bad but he is sort of bearable."

"I bet Professor McGonagall keeps him in line!" Hermione said with a small laugh.

Harry nodded, "I overheard them arguing this morning about taking me shopping. Severus-" he stopped when Ron gave him a shocked look, "I call them Severus and Minerva now. They said I can until I feel comfortable calling them mom and dad. Which, I doubt I will ever call Severus dad."

Hermione shrugged, "You might be surprised, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Anyway, Severus does not want to go shopping and Minerva basically told him he was going whether he liked it or not."

Ron laughed, "I knew I liked her for a reason. She puts the bat in his place!"

Harry nodded, "She really does."

"So, how is it? I heard Headmaster Dumbledore created a house for you to live in near the castle grounds," Hermione asked. She seemed obviously more excited than Harry could be.

Harry shrugged, "It's tough."

"Why, mate? Are they bloody horrid?" Ron demanded to know. He sounded as if he was about to go murder someone!

Sighing, Harry said, "They are just crazy strict."

Ron winced, "So, are they like _my_ parents?"

Harry immediately knew the hidden question Ron asked. Nodding, Harry whispered, "Yeah. Well, Severus is. Minerva sends me to him instead of doing it herself."

Wincing even more, Ron muttered, "That's rotten luck, mate. When you say "sends" do you mean to say that you were already. . ?"

Blushing, Harry gave a quick nod of his head.

Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "It'll be alright, Harry."

Giving her a grateful smile, Harry thanked her. Arriving at the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, Harry opened the door for his best friends.

Taking their seat as far in the back as they possibly could, Harry couldn't help but dread what will happen next.

"Hey, Potter! How is it being babied by two professors suiting you?" Draco smirked at him.

Clenching his teeth, Harry tried his best to ignore him.

"Do you have a bedtime?" Draco pressed on. When Harry continued to ignore him, he smirked, "I bet you get your ass spanked! Snape is well known to be a corporal punishment supporter."

Harry could feel his patience dwindling very fast.

"Just ignore him, Harry," Hermione told him gently.

Draco grew angry because he was being ignored. Standing up, Draco walked over to stand in front of Harry's desk. Leaning down, he snarled, "You better be careful. Being the "Chosen One" will not save you from parental punishments. I bet the spankings will do you well though, Potter. Merlin knows you could use an attitude adjustment! Also, don't even get me started on your lying!"

Harry balled his fists up, and snarled, "I am _not_ a liar. Voldemort _is_ back and of all people _you_ should be well aware of this! Besides, everyone knows your father is Voldemort's little bitch."

Growling, Draco reeled back and punched Harry in the face. Blood sprayed down his face. His nose is definitely broken!

Jumping across the table, Harry slammed into Draco and threw him to the floor. Laying on top of him, Harry held him down with his one hand and with his other hand he began pounded his fist over and over again into the ferret's ugly face.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself being moved off of Draco's body by a magical force. Glancing behind him, he saw a red faced Umbridge storming to the scene.

"What is going on here?!" She screamed in his face.

Harry tried his best to ignore the spittle that landed on his bloody face. Before Harry could explain the situation, Draco jumped to his feet and pointed at him accusingly, "He attacked me professor! I defended myself by hitting him once!" Glaring at Harry, he snarled, "My father _will_ hear about this!"

"That's not true!" Harry could feel his anger growing and growing!

"He's right, Professor, Draco is the one-" Hermione was cut off when Umbridge slammed her fist on the table, she then snapped, "I do not believe you! Mr. Potter is well known to be a chronic liar!"

Breathing heavy from his anger, Harry snapped at her, "A chronic liar? At least I'm not a heartless cunt like you!" No sooner had the words come out, Umbridge reached out and slapped him across the face.

"How _dare_ you! You are an abomination to this school!" Harry couldn't speak, he was too much in shock that the woman had actually slapped him!

Grabbing his wrist, Umbridge pulled him toward the classroom door, "We are going to the Headmaster about this situation! I am quite positive that you _will _be suspended if I have anything to say about it!"

Glancing over his shoulder at his best friends, he noticed they were shaking in fury.

"Goyle you are in charge!" Umbridge shouted before she slammed the door shut behind them. Dragging him down the hallway, she snapped, "Your new mother and father cannot save you from this suspension, young man! Oh I hope they beat your backside raw and allow me to watch!"

Trying to free his hand from her stinging grip, Harry growled at her, "I sincerely doubt that will happen."

Glancing at him, she said with a smile, "I am well aware of how Professor Snape supports corporal punishment. I also fully believe that he will let me sit in on your punishment."

Harry shook his head, astounded by how much of a bitch a person could actually be! _Does EVERYONE know I get my ass handed to me?! _

Arriving at the gargoyles, Umbridge pushed Harry on to the staircase and stepped in behind him. Storming up the steps instead of allowing it to take them up, Umbridge barged into Albus' office without knocking.

"Albus Dumbledore you _will_ suspend Harry Potter immediately!" Umbridge shouted causing her face to become a bright red again.

Albus sighed, "Have a seat, please." Glancing at Harry, he pointed to the other chair in the office, "Harry, sit, please."

Grumbling under his breath, Harry flopped on the chair.

"Now, what happened? I want to hear _both_ sides of the story before I make my decision," Albus explained calmly.

Umbridge stood from her seat and began pacing back and forth, "I arrived to my classroom to see Mr. Potter holding Mr. Malfoy to the ground and beating him up. I proceeded to part them and Mr. Potter called me a foul name!"

Sighing again, Albus felt as if this woman always wastes his time! Raising his eyes expectantly, he asked, "And what foul name would that be?" Obviously whatever foul name Harry called her she most likely deserved it!

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she answered him, "He called me a heartless cunt."

Albus gasped and said sarcastically, "That is an awful thing to say, Harry James! She is _definitely _not that atrocious name!" His eyes twinkled madly as he glanced at Harry.

Forcing himself to not laugh, Harry locked his amused eyes on the floor.

Deaf to his sarcasm, she nodded in agreement, "I know! Just because Mr. Potter is your grandson does _not _give him the right to be disrespectful without punishment."

Albus nodded in complete agreement, "I am well aware of that, Dolores." Looking at Harry, he asked, "Now, what is your side of the story?"

Throwing Umbridge a glare, Harry said, "Malfoy kept taunting me about my new parents and the punishments that I have to deal with. I tried by best to ignore him but I just couldn't do it anymore because he called me a liar. I told him that he should know that I'm not lying because his father is Voldemort's. . . B-bitch." Harry winced, he knew that would just add to his troubles! "He punched me and then I jumped on him and started punching him. Then, Professor Umbridge came and separated us. I tried to explain my side of the story and she called me a chronic liar. I got mad and told her that at least I was not a heartless. . . Cunt," Harry winced again. "Then she slapped me!"

Albus' eyes grew wide, "You slapped him?!"

Umbridge nodded, "Of course I did!"

Albus shook his head, astounded, "You will mind yourself to never hit a student again, Dolores!"

"He deserved it," she snapped.

Albus nodded, "I will not argue that point because he did deserve it. However, you are the teacher and he is the student. Your job is to punish the child in a way that is a positive learning reinforcement! You very easily could have contacted Severus and he would have come to handle the situation."

Umbridge huffed, "Fine. Mr. Potter is still going to be suspended though!"

Albus sighed. This was definitely a sticky situation. Any normal student would definitely be suspended but Harry is not a normal student!

"You cannot protect him from his punishment simply because he is your favorite student and he is your grandson, Albus Dumbledore!" Dolores snapped when she noticed his internal struggle.

Albus sighed sadly, "I know." Looking at Harry, he said, "Harry, I'm sorry but I must suspend you for a week. I will send for your parents and inform them of the situation. What do you have to say for your disrespectful actions toward Professor Umbridge?"

Harry clenched his teeth and glared at him. He remained silent.

Raising his eyebrows, Albus asked again, "What do you have to say for your actions?"

Glaring at the witch, Harry grumbled, "I'm not sorry."

Albus and Dolores gasped in shock.

Before Albus could reprimand his grandson, Dolores waved the issue off, "Oh you will be once your parents get ahold of you."

Knowing what she said was true, Harry forced himself to not look nervous in front of her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he slouched in the chair and glared at the floor.

Tuning everything out around him, Harry drowned himself in his self-pity. _Why am I always the one to get in trouble? Malfoy hit me first! This is completely unfair!_

A few minutes later the office door opened to reveal Minerva and Severus.

"What happened now?" Minerva asked with a sigh. She really had no patience what so ever to deal with Dolores Umbridge.

Albus quickly explained the issue. Then he said, "Harry is suspended for a week."

Minerva and Severus whirled around to yell at him at the same time; "Harry James!"

Wincing, Harry kept his eyes locked on the floor. _Fuck my life._

Minerva turned on Dolores, "How _dare_ you lay a hand on my son!"

Dolores shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "How dare your son call me a vulgar name!"

Severus felt his blood boil, "If you touch him ever again-" Umbridge quickly interrupted his threat, "Careful, Death Eater, I have friends in high places that are just waiting to chain you up in Azkaban." Changing the subject, Dolores said, "Now, I have been waiting patiently to watch him get his backside beat. Let us get this over with please."

Minerva looked at her like she is insane! "You will be waiting a very long time to watch that happen, Dolores. A child's punishment is NEVER on show for bystanders to watch."

"I believe you can make an exception this time. I could easily have him expelled from this school," Umbridge threatened.

Severus could strangle the bitch's throat! "Who said Harry will be punished anyway? We cannot punish the child for telling the truth."

Harry smiled to himself. He couldn't help but love the fact that his parents were defending him!

"Oh trust me, Snape, you will punish him and I will witness this punishment or Mr. Potter _will_ be expelled," Dolores continued to threat.

Albus wanted to argue that she could not expel a student from his school but with the Ministry holding so tightly on to his every move, deep down, Albus knew she could expel anyone she pleased.

Minerva and Severus exchanged outraged looks. Both secretly planned her murder.

Minerva bit her lip and glanced at her sullen son, "I don't think you understand, Dolores. A child's punishment is supposed to be done alone. If the punishment is witnessed by another bystander than the child is embarrassed."

"I was embarrassed when he called me that horrid name!" Umbridge snapped back. "Besides, I will not make fun of his punishment nor will I make fun of him in front of other people. I simply want to witness his punishment."

Severus sighed, "Minerva will you speak with me in the hall?"

Nodding, Minerva went with him.

Once out of the office, Severus said, "We cannot allow for him to be expelled."

Minerva huffed, "I know! She's sick to want to witness a child's punishment!"

Severus nodded in complete agreement, "Please do not get mad at me but I believe we need to let her stay."

Minerva felt outraged! "I thought you had my back on this, Severus!"

Sighing, he replied, "I will not punish him hard. I will only give him five smacks with my hand. His trousers will stay on! What I am saying is, I will just give him a warm-up here and then we will finish his punishment when we return home."

Still, irritated, Minerva glared at him.

Severus sighed again, "I know it is not ideal but we cannot allow him to get expelled. If you have not noticed, Dolores Umbridge has more control over this school than Albus does! If she is threatening expulsion than she will do it!"

Minerva hates herself for this, but she has to admit that he has a point. Slowly, she agreed, "Fine but you will _not_ hit him hard! It is embarrassing enough for him that he is going to be punished in front of her let alone if you make him cry!"

Severus nodded quickly, "Trust me, he probably will not even notice his punishment after I let him stand." He too hated himself for agreeing to this!

Reentering the office, Severus sighed, "Harry, we cannot allow you to be expelled," Harry's eyes grew wide as he realized where this conversation was going, "Seeing how she already slapped you across the face your punishment will be very small."

Huffing in outrage, Harry crossed his arms and slouched further, "This is NOT bloody fair! You told me that you will never punish me in front of someone!"

Minerva's heart broke, "I know, dear, and I am very sorry. You realize as much as we do that you cannot be expelled from Hogwarts."

Harry silently agreed to her statement but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

Turning to glare at Dolores, Severus threatened, "If I find out you have harassed him about his punishment, whether you are alone with him or not, you'll see my Death Eater side." Azkaban or not, it would be worth it.

Albus stood from his seat, "I will give you privacy." With that, he left his office.

Sitting on the chair in front of Albus' desk, Severus looked at Harry with regret evident in his onyx eyes.

The fact that Snape, of all people, was obviously feeling bad about this issue, made Harry feel better about his predicament. He also really appreciated the way Snape continuously threatened Umbridges' life.

"Please come lay yourself over my lap, Harry," Severus said as gently as he could.

Excited, Dolores moved to get a better view of the punishment.

Minerva felt as if she could slaughter her!

With blushing cheeks, Harry slowly stood and walked over to stand in front of Snape.

Stopping him before he laid over his lap, Severus gently held on to his arms and whispered so Dolores could not hear, "I truly am sorry for breaking our promise to you, Harry. I will only give you five quick smacks. I promise I will not deliver hard ones. When we return home after this we will sit down and talk about a real punishment, alright?"

Staring into his eyes, Harry could tell he was being sincere. Nodding, Harry offered him a small, nervous smile, "It's alright. I understand; I can't afford to be expelled. . . I am just sorry that I got myself into this situation."

Severus nodded gently, "We are getting you out of it, do not worry, Harry. Now, lay over my lap, please."

Biting his lip, Harry looked at him, nervously, "What if she makes fun of me?"

Suddenly Severus' face turned cold, "If she values her life, she will not do so. I promise you that."

Nodding, Harry slowly laid himself over his lap.

"What did you say to the child?" Umbridge asked curiously.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Each time before he is about to get punished, Severus makes sure he is well aware about why he is being punished."

Umbridge nodded in acceptance and Severus threw her a grateful glance.

Taking a deep breath, Severus focused on landed the first swat as gently but firmly as he could. He did not want the punishment to seem to lax because he did not want Dolores to complain and demand Harry receive another punishment but he also did not want the spanking to hurt.

As three more smacks landed on his backside, Harry couldn't help but feel as if he were simply being patted – not that he was complaining or anything!

The last two swats were a bit harder than the last three and made Harry squirm in surprise. They still did not hurt like his usual spankings but they definitely stung a little.

Rubbing his back gently, Severus whispered low enough that only Harry could hear, "Are you alright?"

Harry gave a small nod and then Severus helped him stand.

Umbridge nodded in satisfaction, "I'm a little disappointed actually. I was expecting a harsher beating than that and tears from the little monster."

Minerva glared at her, "We do not _beat_ our son, Dolores!"

Harry really wanted to tell her that he thought she was a sick human being but he knew that would just end with more threats of expulsion and so he wisely kept his opinions to himself.

"What do you have to say for yourself now, Mr. Potter?" Dolores asked with a satisfied smirk.

Knowing what he had to say, Harry lied, "I'm sorry."

Dolores smiled, "I told you that you would be sorry after you got your backside smacked! I am always right!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "If that is all we will be going home."

"Actually I think we should stay and talk a little," Umbridge said merrily.

Minerva glared at her darkly, "We were not asking for permission to leave."

With that, Harry, Severus and Minerva exited the office.

"Everything alright?" Albus asked from where he stood.

Minerva nodded, "Everything is alright. I do, however, have a question for you. If Harry is suspended what will we do with him while we are working?"

Albus' eyes twinkled madly, "He may come to your classes with you."

Harry groaned, "I would rather not."

Minerva ignored Harry and nodded her head, "That sounds good." Looking at Harry, she told him sternly, "You may treat this as a punishment, young man."

Closing his eyes, Harry groaned loudly, "I don't want to be stuck in your office all day!"

Severus and Minerva simply gave him unamused looks.

"Well, we did not want you to get yourself suspended. While in my classroom I will have you scrub cauldrons and cut up ingredients to restock the storeroom," Severus told him strictly.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Harry sighed.

"I will have Mr. Malfoy come to the office and give him a weeks' worth of detentions for punching you, Harry," Albus told him.

Harry huffed, "Why can't I just have detention?!"

"Young man you not only punched Mr. Malfoy but you proceeded to call your professor a disgusting name! Which, by the way, we will deal with when we get home!" Minerva snapped with her hands on her hips.

Huffing, Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

"I hate when you stand like that, Harry James! Drop the attitude," Minerva told him sternly.

Dropping his arms, Harry clenched his jaw and glared at the floor. _I can't do anything right!_

"I will cancel your classes for the day. Just go home and deal with everything that needs dealt with," Albus told them with his eyes sparkling.

With that, they went back into Albus' office and used his fireplace to floo home.

* * *

Severus caught Harry as he stumbled out of the fireplace. Then he raised his wand and quickly set about healing his broken nose.

Once it was completely healed, Harry gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks, Severus." _I guess he really is not that horrendous._

Severus nodded, "You are welcome." Pointing to the couch, Severus said, "Sit down we need to discuss your punishments."

_Punishments?!_ Harry sat down on the couch, dreading this conversation.

Minerva and Severus went and sat beside him.

"I will not spank you again for your actions against Professor Umbridge. I figured being spanked in front of your professor was bad enough, even though the spanking was nothing. Can you even still feel it?" Severus asked, curiously.

Harry shook his head, "No I can't."

Severus nodded, "Instead of a spanking you will be attending our classes with us until you are allowed to return to school. However, as punishment for your suspension you _will_ be spanked with a wooden spoon and you will be given chores and tasks to do around the house and our offices. As for your punishment for fighting with Mr. Malfoy you will write a three foot essay on why fighting is wrong and how you could have handled the situation differently. Do you understand all of your punishments?"

Harry nodded. He definitely understood them, he just hates them! The fact that his ass is going to meet wood worried him tremendously, "Do you have to use a spoon?"

Severus nodded, "It is _not_ acceptable to be suspended from school! We are professors at that school and it is important that everyone sees that we can keep you under control."

"Why does that matter?!" Harry demanded.

"If the Ministry decides that Albus made the wrong call to place you under the guardianship of the castle then they can take you and place you in a foster home," Minerva explained gently.

Harry paled, "Oh."

Severus nodded, "Oh is right, Harry. We have to prove that we can keep you under control, raise you, and continue to be successful professors at the same time. Your little stunt today is not going to look good with the Ministry!"

Cringing, Harry bit his lip. "I didn't know. . ."

"That's because we did not want to tell you," Minerva explained.

Slouching, Harry mumbled, "I'm sorry. . ."

Minerva sighed, "We are trying, Harry. You need to try too."

Harry's eyes stung with hot tears, "I am trying. It's just so hard! I can't do anything right!"

Severus shook his head, "You are being dramatic, Harry. You CAN do things right. You are only a child. You are learning and with learning comes mistakes. With mistakes come punishments so you do not make that same mistake again. Do you understand?"

Slowly, Harry nodded his head.

"Good. Then I want you to go retrieve the spoon so we can get this over with," Severus told him as gently as he could.

Biting his lip nervously, Harry stood and went into the kitchen to find the spoon. Finding it, he brought it back into the living room and stood in front of Severus.

Holding his hand out for the spoon, Severus waited patiently. It is important that Harry willingly gives him the spoon because that shows that he accepts his punishment.

Nervously, Harry kept the spoon behind his back.

Keeping his hand held out, Severus remained silent.

Harry's heart hammered away in his chest as he thought about his punishment. _This is going to hurt!_

Biting his lip, Harry looked in Severus' eyes for any anger. Finding nothing but patience, Harry slowly brought the spoon out from behind his back and placed it in his father's hand.

Giving him a very small smile, Severus patted his lap. "Lay yourself across my lap," Severus instructed him.

Doing as he was instructed, Harry awkwardly laid himself over Severus' bony legs. Feeling Severus raise his knees, Harry blushed as he realized his backside was now up in the air giving him an easier access to his sitting spots. Closing his eyes, Harry tensed as he waited for the first painful smack.

Feeling him tense on his lap, Severus lowered his knees and placed the spoon on the couch beside him. Lowering his guards, Severus allowed Harry to see his soft side – which not many people get to see! Gently, Severus began to rub Harry's back, "If you tense yourself it will only hurt more, Harry."

Minerva smiled to herself and left the living room to sit at the kitchen table. Obviously she no longer needs to watch Severus deal out the punishments anymore, he can be trusted to handle the situation kindly and by himself.

Forcing himself to relax, Harry's breathing became rapid.

Continuing to rub his back, Severus said, "Do not get yourself worked up, Harry. This is simply a punishment that will be over before you know it. I am giving you ten swats and then we will move on as if nothing happened, okay?"

Nodding his head, Harry tried to level out his breathing.

Once he felt the boy physically relax, Severus picked the spoon up again and raised his knees. Raising the spoon, he said, "I would like you to count this time, Harry." Once Harry nodded in understand, he brought the spoon down with a crack.

Jumping, Harry yelped out in surprise, "One!"

Readjusting the child on his lap, Severus held him tighter with his free hand so he would not fall off his lap. Raising the spoon, he brought it down with another stinging crack!

Wiggling, Harry cried out, "OW! Two!"

Nodding to himself, he raised his knees higher and aimed for Harry's tender sitting spots. Bringing the spoon down, hard, he heard Harry cry out again.

"Three!" Harry could feel himself begin to lose control. Tears stung his eyes and snot was beginning to trickle down his nose.

Bringing the spoon down on Harry's sitting spots in two quick smacks. He felt Harry's emotional barrier break.

Tears freely fell down his cheeks and on to the carpet, Harry's lip quivered as he managed to choke out, "Five!"

Nodding to himself, he lowered his knees just slightly and quickly brought the spoon sharply down on his son's backside in three quick swats.

"OW!" Harry cried out and tried to escape Severus' clutches. "I'm sorry, Severus, please!"

Severus reminded himself that there is just two more smacks, "What number was that, Harry?"

Sniffling, Harry blubbered, "E-eight!"

Raising his knee again, Severus landed the last two smacks harder than the rest and straight on Harry's sitting spots.

Crying, Harry went limp on Severus' bony lap.

Laying the spoon down beside him, Severus asked, "What number was that, Harry?"

Shaking from his tears, Harry managed to say, "T-ten. I'm so so so sorry, dad. I can't help myself sometimes! I just get so angry and Malfoy is just so mean! I'm so sorry that I got suspended! I'm sorry I'm troublesome! I'm sorry!"

Rubbing Harry's back, Severus tried to soothe the boy's hysterics. He heard Harry call him dad and that shocked him to no end! Maybe he said it without realizing it because Harry had not made any sign to show that he noticed? Rubbing his back in soothing circles, Severus told him gently, "You are not troublesome, Harry. You are learning and growing. Will you think before getting yourself suspended again?"

Harry nodded his head vigorously, "Yes!"

Severus smiled to himself, "Good."

Minerva glanced in the kitchen and gave Severus a smile. She had heard Harry call him "dad" and that made her heart flutter. That is just one step closer to Harry fully accepting them as a family. Now, if only he would call her mom! Minerva also realizes though that Harry might not have realized he called Severus "dad" but she sure hopes he did!

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some of you may complain and think that Harry's spanking was too rough but I don't want to hear it so your complaints **_**will**_** be ignored. I was punished just as rough almost every time I got spanked and I turned out perfectly fine. Again, your complaints will be ignored so don't waste your time.**

**Thanks!**

**Again, I hope you liked this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! My community suffered a pretty bad flood. We lost power for DAYS and my internet is just now up. **

**I really appreciate the patience,**

**Savoren.**

**Chapter Five: A New Friend **

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Minerva sighed as she realized they needed to return to work. Looking at Harry, who is currently laying belly down on the couch, Minerva asked, "Would you like to come to my class or Severus'?"

Harry groaned and pulled the pillow over the back of his head, "Do I _have_ to go?"

Severus walked over to him and gently removed the pillow from the child's head, "Yes. If you do not decide then we will decide for you."

Slowly, Harry sat up, "The rest of my classmates are in Minerva's classroom this period. . ."

Minerva quickly noticed his embarrassment and what he was hinting at, "You would not see them. You would be in my office writing lines at my desk."

Harry made a disgusted face, "Lines?"

Minerva nodded sternly, "Or you can work on your essay."

Harry sighed, "This sucks."

Minerva's eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me?"

Blushing, Harry remembered his new guardians did not approve of that word, "I'm sorry. I forgot you consider that a bad word."

Minerva nodded in acceptance, "You need to make a decision, Harry."

Severus jumped in on their conversation, "If you choose my classroom then you will be in my office scrubbing cauldrons."

Harry sighed dramatically, "I don't want to do that. . ."

Severus rolled his eyes, "You will either scrub them today or you will scrub them tomorrow."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry muttered, "Fine. I will go with Minerva."

Both adults nodded then started for the door.

"Come on, Harry. We have fifteen minutes before the first class ends," Minerva said as she opened the front door.

Slowly, Harry followed behind them, dragging his feet.

The slow journey to the castle was insanely quiet until Severus and Minerva split their ways – Severus headed for the dungeons.

"Harry, please stop dragging your feet and hurry up," Minerva said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Sighing sadly, Harry hurried to her side, "Will I be writing the whole school day?"

Minerva shook her head, "You will write until I come in and tell you to start reading your Transfiguration textbook. Once you have read the chapter that you will miss today in class, then you will start your homework for today."

"But I'm suspended. I thought with a suspension that I was not allowed to do schoolwork."

Minerva laughed at his statement, "You are you very wrong, Harry James. Your father and I will gather your missed assignments from your professors until your suspension is lifted. That, my dear boy, is the beautiful part about having your parents as professors."

Frowning, Harry could not figure out why that was considered "beautiful," to him, it seemed like pure Hell.

Entering the Transfiguration classroom, Minerva led him to her office beside the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. Pointing to her desk, Minerva told him gently, "I want you to sit there and do not move from your spot. You will work on your three foot essay for fighting with Mr. Malfoy until I tell you to read. Do you understand what I expect from you?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. You expect me to bore myself to death until you take pity on me and allow me to read an even more boring textbook. I understand."

Minerva frowned, "I do not appreciate your lip, Harry James."

Sighing, Harry lowered his gaze to the hard-wooden floor, "Sorry."

Minerva pointed at her desk, "Sit down and start working, Harry."

Moving to the desk, Harry stopped and looked back at her, "What if I have to use the loo?"

"You will come out to me and tell me. Then, you will go to the loo but if you are gone too long I _will_ come looking for you. You understand that if I have to come after you, I will not be pleased, correct?"

Harry nodded and sat down at her desk, "I understand, Minerva."

Waving her wand, a three foot long parchment appeared in front of Harry. "You may use my quill," Minerva pointed to the long, green, feathered instrument at the front of her desk sitting in an inkwell. "If you need anything, Harry, just come out. You may have to stand there until I am not speaking but I will give you my attention as soon as I am done speaking to the class, alright?"

Harry nodded again, a look of sadness fell over his features, "Alright."

Minerva looked at him in concern, "What is wrong, Harry? Besides the fact that you do not want to be here."

Shrugging his shoulders gently, Harry muttered, "It's just not fair."

Minerva sighed softly. She could hear her students filing into the classroom. "What is not fair, Harry?"

Shrugging again, Harry lowered his gaze to the table-top, "I am suspended, grounded, spanked, _and_ I have to write a stupid essay. I did not even start the fight! It is just not fair!"

Shaking her head gently, Minerva asked, "And you feel as if Mr. Malfoy did not get punished at all?"

Looking up at her, Harry nodded, "Exactly! He should be suspended too!"

Minerva frowned, "I thought you understood your punishments, Harry."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry huffed, "I do."

Minerva's frown deepened, "Obviously you do not, son."

Hearing her call him son, Harry quickly looked up at her.

Minerva sighed, "Hang on, Harry. I need to go tell them to start reading the chapter and then I will be back in to finish this conversation with you. It is extremely important that you understand your punishments. When you do not understand, you _need_ to tell us right away." With that, she left the office to set her students to work.

A few minutes went by before Minerva reentered her office.

Glancing up at her, Harry bit his lip nervously, "I'm sorry."

Minerva shook her head slightly, "You have already apologized multiple times, Harry. You need not have to apologize again."

Biting his lip harder, Harry lowered his gaze to the tabletop and waited for her to speak.

Sitting in the seat in front of her desk, Minerva said, "Your suspension was not because of the fight, Harry. I thought you understood this?"

Harry winced as a stinging pain went through his lip. He could taste blood as he shrugged his shoulders.

Minerva sighed softly, noticing his biting of his lip, "Be careful, child." Then she said, "I need a verbal answer, Harry. Be honest."

Harry huffed and finally looked up at her, "It's just not fair! I'm suspended, grounded, hit, and I have to write this stupid essay! What does Malfoy have to do? I know Headmaster Dumbledore called his father but his father probably praised him for hitting me!"

"Do you want to be raised like Mr. Malfoy, Harry? Do you want to become a spoiled brat? Or, would you rather be raised to be a respected man that people look up to?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry frowned deeply and stayed silent.

Sighing, Minerva asked again, "Which would you rather be, Harry?"

Dropping his hands on the desk, a loud smack erupted, "I want fairness! He _never_ gets in trouble! He hit me first!"

Minerva raised her eyebrows at him, "Lower your voice, young man! Do you want your classmates to hear you?" Harry's blush answered her question. She continued, "Yes, he hit you first. The way Mr. Malfoy is punished is not up to me. Your father has given him a week's worth of detentions. However, that is all he can do. Severus is only his Head of House. The rest of the punishments are up to Mr. Malfoy's father. I am well aware that this is not fair but you are acting as if you were only punished for fighting. Your essay is your punishment for fighting with Mr. Malfoy, Harry. The rest of your punishment is from your disrespect and suspension."

Crossing his hands over his chest again, Harry slumped in his chair and clenched his jaw.

Minerva felt her patience thinning, "Young man, you are fifteen. Sit up straight and drop the attitude. You are acting like a child."

Harry glared at her in response.

Minerva stood, "I need to return to my class, Harry. Start your essay." With that said, Minerva leaned over the desk and placed a small kiss to Harry's forehead which made him blush fiercely. "If you need anything, come out." Then she left the office.

Touching the spot where she kissed him, Harry smiled softly.

_I just acted like a childish brat and she still kissed me. Is this what having a mother feels like? Is this unconditional love? Does Ron's mother act like this? Minerva is, after all, my mother now. I want to start calling her mom but would she disapprove? Would mum disapprove of me giving someone else her title? Would she roll around in her grave? _

Harry sighed and picked up the green feather. Dipping the feather in the ink, Harry bit his lip and tried to make his runaway thoughts stop.

_I'm in trouble but she acts as if loves me anyway. _

_If I start calling her mom would I have to start calling Severus dad? I'm not sure if I'm really ready for that._

Harry shook his head, trying to stop the thoughts. Dropping the feather, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the cigarette he put in that morning along with the lighter.

Biting his lip softly, Harry wondered if the smell would travel to the classroom.

Standing, Harry pulled off his robe and walked over to the door. Laying it in front of the crack at the door. Harry nodded to himself then went back to the desk. Sitting down, Harry lit his cigarette and took a deep drag.

Closing his eyes, Harry physically allowed himself to relax.

Puff after puff, Harry heard his runaway thoughts fade.

Opening his eyes, Harry picked the quill up with his free hand and began working on the dreaded essay.

Once his cigarette was nothing but the bud, Harry smashed the end against the wooden desk then used his shirt to wipe the remains off the wood. Then he put the bud in his trousers pocket and returned to writing.

As he wrote, the cigarette smell faded away.

By the time Minerva had come back into her office the smell completely disappeared and Harry was halfway down the three foot essay with a cramping hand.

Giving him a small smile, Minerva handed him the textbook, "You need to read chapter seventeen and then work on the end-of-the-chapter questions. By the time you are finished, it should be lunch time and we will go home to eat with Severus. Then, we will come back and you can read any book that you can reach on the bookshelf." With that said, Minerva went over to her bookstand and started putting certain books further up on the shelf with her wand.

Harry sighed out of boredom. Slowly, he flipped to the chapter she said and stared at the words without fully reading them.

After she was done taking care of the books, Minerva turned to look at Harry. Walking over to the desk, she picked up the parchment and read over what he had written. Nodding to herself, Minerva said proudly, "You wrote a lot today, Harry! Good job. This essay will be done before you know it!"

Looking up from the words that were now blurring together, Harry sighed, "Thanks."

Noticing his sadness, Minerva asked, "Are you alright, dearie?" Sitting down at the chair in front of her desk, Minerva added, "The next class will be arriving in about five minutes but if you need something I can come back in after I set them to work like I did earlier this morning."

Harry bit his lip, "I'm just bored."

Minerva nodded, "I assumed as much, Harry, but is that all?" She could tell there is something else bothering the boy.

Harry sighed. He really wants to tell her his issues with calling her mom but that might take more time than she has to give him. "No, I'm okay."

Minerva could tell he was not. "No you are not okay. I can tell. Please tell me?"

Lowering his eyes to the tabletop, Harry muttered, "I can't call you mom."

Minerva felt her heart break, "Why, dear?"

"What if my mum does not like it? What if it upsets her?" Harry mumbled.

Suddenly it all became clear. Minerva stood and walked around the table to get closer to her ward. Gently grabbing his hands, Minerva tapped his chin and forced him to look at her, "Your mother would want you to be loved. She would want you to have parents, Harry. James, too. I am sure they both want you to have a family."

Harry hated himself for the tears that appeared in his eyes, "How do you know though?"

Minerva sighed, "I knew your parents, Harry. They would want you to be happy. Would having a family make you happy?"

Harry nodded.

Minerva smiled softly, "Then that is all that matters, dear."

"So, my mum would not mind if you are my mom," Harry whispered almost to himself.

Minerva shook her head, "I'm sure she would be happy for you."

Biting his lip, Harry glanced up at her, "So, you're my. . . M-mom."

Minerva's heart fluttered at the title and she nodded her head, "And you are my son. Is that alright?"

Slowly, Harry nodded his head, "That's alright."

Leaving go of his hands and chin, Minerva asked, "Are you alright if I go out to my class now?"

Harry nodded and gave her a small smile then tried the title out, "I'll be alright, mom." The way the title slipped off his tongue felt right. He couldn't help but love calling her mom.

Pulling him into a hug, Minerva reminded him as she pulled away, "Come out and get me if you need anything." With that, she left her office.

Looking down at the horrid textbook, Harry scrunched his nose in disgust but began reading the assigned chapter. About fifteen minutes went by before his boredom felt as if it would become deadly.

Standing from his seat, Harry went to the office door and stepped out. Looking at the students sitting at the desks, he quickly noted that they were third year Hufflepuffs – thank Merlin they were not Gryffindors or Slytherins!

Minerva was in the middle of speaking at the chalkboard and quickly noticed her students lost their focus on her. Thinning her lips, she snapped, "Eyes on me!"

Harry bit his lip slightly and leaned against the door as he patiently waited for her attention.

Whispers drifted throughout the classroom at his appearance.

"Did you know that Harry Potter is McGonagall's son?" one Hufflepuff's whisper stood out among the rest.

Harry blushed and felt as if he should just return to the office.

Minerva sighed as she realized she completely lost the attention of her students. Turning to Harry, she noticed his flinch as if he were expecting her to yell at him for interrupting her class, instead of yelling though, she asked gently, "Yes, Harry?"

The whispers grew louder. One whisper that stood out among the rest was, "What do you think he is doing in her office?" "I bet he got in trouble." "Shut up, this is Harry Potter you are speaking about. Obviously he could not get in trouble. He's spoiled." "I heard he is suspended. I bet that is why he is here!" Harry tried his best to ignore these irritating whispers.

Minerva glared at the class, "Quiet!" Then she turned her attention back to Harry, "What do you need, Harry?"

Walking over to her, Harry asked quietly, "May I go to the loo?"

The front row heard his question: "See? I told you he's in trouble." "Shut up or _we_ are going to get in trouble!" "Yeah really, I don't want to lose more points!"

Minerva sighed after hearing the whispers, "Yes, you may go. Remember though, hurry or I will come looking for you."

Harry blushed as he heard the whispers throughout the classroom.

Minerva noticed his embarrassment and glared at her class, "You will be quiet or you will have an essay due tomorrow!" That quickly shut them up. Looking back at her son, Minerva said, "Go on. Hurry though." Glancing at the clock, Minerva said, "I expect to see you return in ten minutes."

Harry nodded and hurried out of the classroom. Upon entering the loo, Harry relieved himself then leaned against the sink. Splashing water over his face, Harry sighed.

"This sucks," Harry muttered to himself.

Reaching in his pocket, Harry pulled out the blunt he put in earlier with his cigarette. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Harry debated whether or not he should smoke or not.

Deciding to Hell with the consequences, Harry reached in his pocket for his lighter. Harry paled as he realized he left his lighter in his robe pocket that was still on the floor in his mother's office.

Before he could turn away from the mirror, someone said from behind him, "Need a light?"

Jumping in surprise, Harry spun around and looked at the sixth year Ravenclaw.

Noticing Harry's wide eyes, the Ravenclaw shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his own blunt, "Don't tell on me and I won't tell on you." Lighting his own, he offered Harry his lighter.

Smiling softly, Harry took the lighter and lit his. Taking a deep drag, Harry blew the smoke out and said, "Thanks. Hey, what's your name?"

Sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall, he kept his eyes closed and blew out the smoke, "My name is Lium."

Harry joined him on the floor, "My name is Harry."

Lium nodded his head, "I know who you are." Opening his icy blue eyes, Lium said, "I didn't know you smoked though."

Harry shrugged, "Hardly anyone does."

"So, how is living with McGonagall and Snape?" Lium asked curiously.

Blowing out the puff he just brought in, Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "It's okay."

Lium smirked, "Just okay?"

Chuckling, Harry nodded, "Could be better and could be worse."

"Touché," Lium muttered.

Lium was giving him a look that made Harry a little confused, "What?" Harry asked curiously.

Lium closed his eyes and sighed contently, "Just never noticed how brilliant your eyes were until now."

Furrowing his brows, Harry said, "Um, thank you?"

Lium laughed and opened his eyes, "Oh, sorry. I know you're not gay."

Instead of answering, Harry took in a long drag. Letting the smoke out, Harry looked over at him, "Not a big deal."

Lium smiled, "Anyway, what class are you skipping?"

Harry sighed, he could feel the blunt slowly starting to take its effect on him, "I'm suspended for being truthful to Umbitch."

Laughing, Lium said, "Oh yeah? How did that go with your guardians?"

Closing his eyes, Harry left his muscles relax and he slumped against the wall more, "Not too well."

"I would imagine not," Lium told him. Looking at the Boy-Who-Lived, Lium took in his features. He really is beautiful. Noticing Harry's eyelids slowly open, he quickly looked away.

Harry sighed and sat up, "I need to get back to the classroom."

"What classroom?" Lium asked curiously. "I thought you were suspended?"

Harry smashed the end of his bud on the stone floor, "Transfiguration classroom." Holding on to the sink, Harry pulled himself to his feet. Looking in the mirror, he groaned as he saw the redness in his eyes.

Crawling to his feet, Lium looked in the mirror at Harry's reflection, "Do you really think returning is a good idea? I am not going back to my class. I'm skipping the rest of the period."

Harry sighed and scrubbed at his eyes, "I have to or she will come to me."

Lium gave him a disgusted look, "That sucks, dude." Raising his wand, Lium said, "Here. This is a concealment charm." Waving his wand, Harry's red eyes returned to normal.

Harry smiled, "Thanks! That will definitely come in handy."

Lium nodded, "See ya later?"

Harry nodded, "Sure."

With that, Harry returned to the Transfiguration classroom. Entering, he noticed Minerva glance up at him from her desk. As he walked past her, he heard her say, "You were cutting it close, young man. I was about to come looking for you."

Harry nodded in reply and quickly entered the office. He knew he smelled of marijuana and definitely did not want her to be by him too long to get a good smell of him.

**A/N: Do you like Lium? How do you feel about Harry being gay? Yes or no?**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**It's Okay to Cry**

A few whispers floated throughout her classroom upon Harry's entrance and exit to the office: "Did you smell something?" "I was kind of hoping she would go look for him." "He walked funny."

Minerva glared them down causing some to pale, "You will be quiet and work on the worksheet I handed out." Standing from her desk, Minerva held in her sigh as she told them, "I will be back in a few minutes. You will stay silent and working until I return. When I return I will call for each of you to come write your answers on the chalkboard." With that said, Minerva entered her office to see Harry quickly shoving something deep into his pocket. Walking over to him, she smelled the air for any sign of smoke. She could smell the smoke on her son but it definitely did not smell like normal cigarette smoke. Holding out her hand, she silently demanded he hand over whatever he had just hidden in his pocket.

Huffing, Harry spun away from her with a dramatic roll of his eyes, "I don't have to give you anything."

Minerva's lips thinned, "Hand it over now, Harry James." Her tone held a silent threat but Harry did not notice.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry sat down on the chair behind her desk and narrowed his emerald eyes to the ground, as if he were pouting.

Minerva's patience was quickly dwindling to nothing. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Minerva shouted. She had not realized how loud she yelled at him until she heard whispers from her classroom. Sighing, Minerva shook her head, "Now." Putting her hand out again, Minerva gave him a stern look that would have made a Dementor nervous!

Throwing her a glare, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter, "Is this what you want?"

The lighter was definitely _not_ what she thought he was hiding from her. Putting the confiscated lighter in her pocket, Minerva asked firmly, "Were you smoking?"

Harry shrugged as if he did not know the answer to her nosey question.

Minerva's glare turned so cold Harry regretted not trying to lie. Placing her hands on her hips, Minerva snapped angrily, "I know you were. I can _smell_ it, Harry James! Not only can I smell the smoke but my students can smell it as well! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?!"

Again, Harry shrugged.

Minerva's patience snapped. "Turn out your pockets!"

Harry looked at her like she lost her marbles, "What? Why?"

"Because I told you to. Now, Harry James. I will _not_ tell you again!"

Huffing, Harry pulled out his pockets then gave her an icy look that told her she was being ridiculous.

Seeing his pockets empty, Minerva shook her head, frustrated. Waving her wand over him, the concealment charm fell off. Seeing his blood-shot eyes, Minerva shook her head in disappointment, "You are high."

Harry shrugged and sat back down in the seat.

Closing her eyes, Minerva took in a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves. "What am I going to do with you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged as he closed his eyes and slumped in the seat.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Minerva sighed again then walked over to the fireplace and threw floo powder in. Kneeling on her knees, she stuck her head into the green fire. After a few minutes, she removed her head from the fire and looked at Harry. Standing, she told him, "Come, Harry. You are going to spend the rest of this period with Madam Pomfrey."

Harry groaned, "I'm fine!"

Minerva firmly shook her head, "No, you are not fine!"

Huffing angrily, Harry stood from his seat and stomped over to stand beside his new mother.

Grabbing his chin, Minerva forced him to look at her, "These actions are _not _acceptable, Harry James!"

Sticking his bottom lip out, Harry looked up at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry."

Minerva frowned, "You are most definitely high. . . We will discuss this situation later. For now, go to your Aunt Poppy. I will have Severus come retrieve you later."

Putting his lip back in, Harry huffed, "What about lunch?"

Shaking her head, Minerva replied in an even, no arguing tone, "You will stay with Aunt Poppy. Your father and I will discuss your actions during lunch."

Huffing again, Harry frowned deeply but entered the green fire.

Once he disappeared in the fire, Minerva returned to her wide-eyed class that was full of irritating whispers: "I've never heard McGonagall yell like that!" "Shit just went down." "You said the word shit!" "So did you!" "Shut up!" "You shut up!" Frustrated with their whispers, Minerva yelled at them to be quiet then began going over their assignment.

* * *

Stumbling into the Infirmary, Harry was helped stand still by Madam Pomfrey. Looking over at her, Harry felt his throat dry by the angry look on her face.

Seeing his nervousness, Poppy nodded to herself and thought, _He should be scared!_

Flicking her wand, an exercise bike appeared. Pointing to it, Poppy told him firmly, "You need to sweat the drug out."

Harry frowned at her, "What?"

Poppy sighed, "You heard me. Start exercising. I will tell you when you can stop. After you are done exercising you will go to the loo and shower. The loo in the Infirmary, mind you. Once you shower you will come back and lie down on a cot and I will have hot tea ready for you."

Harry sighed, "I don't want to."

Poppy shrugged, "I don't particularly care what you want to do right now, Mr. Potter. Currently you are high and under my care - you _will_ follow my instructions without further protest."

"Everyone is so dramatic! It's just a little weed! What the hell is wrong with that? I feel fine. I feel better than fine! I feel bloody fantastic! Give me one good reason why weed is bad."

Poppy sighed, "It is unhealthy for you."

Harry rolled his blood-shot eyes, "It's a fuckin' plant! Everyone says to eat your vegetables; why not smoke them too?"

"If you keep this up you will become addicted to marijuana. Once you become addicted to something it _controls _your life. Do you want something to control your life other than yourself?"

Harry smirked at her as if he thought she were hilarious, "I don't control my life anyway! Voldemort controls my life. The war controls my life. Fame controls my life. Death controls my life. Shall I continue?"

Sighing, Poppy shook her head sadly, "You need a therapist."

Glaring at her, Harry roughly shook his head, "No. What I need is for everyone to get off my bloody back!"

Dropping the argument, Poppy pointed to the exercise bike, "Start riding, Harry. I will tell you when you can get off."

Walking over to the bike, Harry asked, "What if I have to pee?"

Poppy shook her head, slightly amused, "If you have to relieve yourself just let me know and you may use to the Infirmary loo."

Nodding, Harry jumped on the bike and started peddling.

With that, Poppy returned to her office to work on some paperwork.

* * *

The grandfather clock in the Infirmary struck six o'clock. No sooner had the chimes went silent, Severus threw the big doors open and strode in. His eyes immediately locked on the boy sipping tea on a cot.

Before he could rip the boy out of bed and teach him a lesson, Poppy came out of her office.

"Ah, Severus, it is lovely to see you," she told him in a chipper tone.

Giving Harry a firm glare, Severus muttered, "It's good to see you too Poppy. Has he behaved himself?"

Poppy nodded, "He was a little stubborn in the beginning but after his exercise on the bike, his high began wearing off. He has been relaxing on the bed drinking tea for about an hour now. His eyes are no longer blood-shot. You may take him home if you like?"

Severus spun on his heel and headed for the doors, "Come, Harry James!"

Paling, Poppy could not help but feel slightly bad for the teenager.

Sighing nervously, Harry jumped off the cot and hurried after his new father. The man's long strides made Harry feel as if he were running to keep at his side. Quickly tiring, Harry asked, "Are we going to your office to floo home?"

Severus glanced at him and slowed his pace, "No we are walking."

Biting his lip, Harry chanced a glance at his face, "A-am I in trouble?"

"You are a Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff. What kind of ridiculous question is that? _Obviously_ you are in trouble."

Harry cringed at the man's tone. Falling silent, he fidgeted the rest of the way to the forest line where the path to their house was.

Entering the forest on the path, Severus led Harry until they no longer could see Hagrid's hut. Stopping his stride, Harry ran into his back on accident.

Biting his lip, Harry took a step away from him, "Sorry."

Ignoring him, Severus stepped off the path and started searching the ground.

Nervously, Harry played with the hem of his shirt, "What are you doing, Severus?" Harry watched as he picked a stick up off the forest floor and immediately knew what he was doing. Backing away from him, Harry shook his head.

Stepping back on the path, Severus raised his eyebrows at the teenager that was now further down the path than he, "Harry come back here. Running away will not stop your punishment."

Harry cringed and stopped backing away but did not move to return to him.

Sighing sadly, Severus walked down the path and gently grabbed his arm to lead him back up the path, "If I punish you there wandering students may see."

Harry's heart ached. _I just misbehaved and did not listen to him but he still cares whether or not other students see me get my ass smacked?_

Once further down the path again, Severus instructed him, "I need you to remove your robe and bend over."

Harry paled a deathly shade of white, "You're going to smack me here?!"

Severus nodded in confirmation, "You can keep your trousers and underpants on. I am positive that you will be able to feel the smacks through them."

Cringing, Harry tried backing away again only to be stopped by Severus' grip on his arm.

"Make this easy on yourself, Harry James, and bend over."

"How many?" Harry asked, nervously.

Severus shrugged, "As many as you need."

Frowning at his answer, Harry bit his lip.

"By the rate we are going, your mother will have the food finished and it will be cold!" Severus told him tiredly. "I need you to remove your robes and bend over. If I have to tell you again you will remove your trousers."

Grumbling to himself, Harry pulled off his robe and dropped it to the ground. Taking a deep breath, he awkwardly bent over.

Walking to his side, Severus placed a charm on the boy so he would not lose his balance while being punished. Tapping the switch on his backside, Severus asked, "What are you getting this punishment for, Harry James?"

Harry flinched with every tap, "Um . . . For getting high."

As an answer, Severus lifted the switch and brought it down with a sounding crack.

Jumping with his upper body, Harry found he could not move from his waist down. "What is this?!"

Severus tapped Harry's backside with the switch a little harder, "I placed a charm on you so you could not topple over. Bend yourself, Harry James."

Once Harry was bent over again, Severus left the stinging swats rain down on the teenager's backside.

He finally stopped once he heard Harry crying. Tossing the switch into the forest, Severus bent over and picked the robe up.

Standing straight, Harry whimpered and fiercely wiped away the embarrassing tears.

Seeing his embarrassment, Severus handed him his robe, "There is no need to be embarrassed, Harry. I am your father and you are my son. It is my job to punish you when you run astray."

_I am your father and you are my son._

Pulling on his robe, Harry sniffled and tried to keep his tears from falling, "Doesn't mean that it's not embarrassing."

Severus shrugged slightly, "Why is it embarrassing?"

Harry gave him a look that told him he thought he was insane, "Because I'm crying!"

Sighing, Severus immediately understood the problem, "It is normal to cry, Harry. If you were not crying after a punishment I would assume I went too light on you and that you did not mentally accept your punishment. Then, I would most likely punish you harder."

Harry paled, "That's horrible."

Severus shrugged, "And yet, I would not hesitate to do so."

"I'm sorry. I don't make the best decisions sometimes," Harry mumbled.

"No you do not make the best decisions but it is your mother's and my job to help you learn to make better decisions in the future."

"You guys have a hard job," Harry muttered.

Severus chuckled and started down the path with Harry at his side, "You have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**Adventures in the Forest**

As predicted, Minerva had supper on the table for them.

Sitting down at his seat, Harry flinched. Trying to find a comfortable spot to sit after a spanking is a challenge!

Smirking, Severus sat down across from Minerva and said politely, "Thank you for making supper, Minerva."

Minerva nodded, "You are quite welcome." Then she turned and looked over at Harry, "How was your stay with Aunt Poppy?"

Shrugging slightly, Harry muttered, "It was fine, I guess."

Minerva raised her eyebrows curiously, "Just fine? I bet she gave you a firm talking to."

Blushing slightly, Harry shook his head, "Not really, no. She had me ride an exercise bike for a while and then I showered and drank tea."

Minerva nodded as if accepting his daily activities, "Did you behave for her?"

Harry blushed but nodded his head, "Yes, m- ma'am." He contemplated calling her "mum" but chickened out because of Severus. _I can't call her mum in front of him without calling his dad! That would just be rude. . . Right?_

Severus frowned as he watched different emotions fly across Harry's face, "What made you want to smoke today, Harry?"

Biting his lip, Harry looked down at his empty plate, "Can we eat supper now?"

Minerva shook her head firmly and placed a warming spell on the food, "Once you answer your father's question we may eat."

Huffing, Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't want to answer his question."

Severus' frown deepened, "Drop your arms, Harry James. I hate when you do that. You look like you are throwing a temper tantrum like a little brat."

Minerva threw him a glare, "Severus!"

Severus shrugged, "It's the truth."

Ignoring him, Minerva looked over at Harry again, "What made you want to smoke today, Harry?"

Keeping his gaze locked on his empty plate, Harry muttered, "I was bored."

Shocked, Severus thought he heard him wrong, "I'm sorry but can you please repeat yourself without mumbling?"

Biting his lip harder, Harry glanced up at him and repeated, "I was bored."

Severus felt his blood boil, "That's what I thought you said!" Harry flinched at his tone but Severus ignored it and continued admonishing him, "You got high because you were _bored_?! You realize there are a _million_ different things you could have done to fix your boredom, correct?"

Frowning, Harry slumped in his seat.

Minerva's lips thinned at this, "Harry sit up and pay attention while you are being reprimanded."

Begrudgingly, Harry slowly sat up. _This is bloody ridiculous!_

"What are you going to do when you run out of marijuana?" Harry shrugged at his question. Severus continued, "You are going to run out and be off the drug cold turkey. Do you know what a drug withdrawal feels like?"

Harry threw him a glare, "Do you?"

Severus ignored his question and continued on his rant, "It will be much easier for you to slowly get yourself off the drug than it would be if you ran out and went cold turkey."

Glaring at the plate, Harry hated the fact that Severus was correct.

Noticing his silence, Minerva added, "If this becomes a problem we _will_ send you to a drug rehabilitation facility."

Snapping his attention to her, Harry's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't!"

Minerva thinned her lips and leveled him with a firm look, "We would indeed."

His heart start pounding harder and faster as he glared at his guardians, "That's ridiculous! I'm the Chosen One - I can't go to a rehabilitation center! That's preposterous!"

Severus sat up straighter in his chair, "Then if I were you I would get my act together."

Huffing, Harry stood from his seat, "That's not even fair!"

"Sit back down!" Severus snapped, irritated.

Glaring at him, Harry forced himself to not act like a toddler and stomp his feet, "No! I won't ever go to a rehabilitation center!"

Minerva stood from her seat and levelled him with a dangerous stare, "Sit back down, now, Harry James! We can discuss this civilly once you are seated."

Clenching his teeth, Harry flopped back on the chair and ignored the stinging pain that erupted throughout his backside, "I won't go."

Slowly, Minerva sat back down, "I said that we will send you _if_ this becomes a problem."

Severus nodded in agreement, "If we see that you are trying to stop using the marijuana then you will not be sent."

"Trying to stop means slowing your intake of the drug and learning when and where is proper to smoke. We do not approve of you smoking but we also realize that going through withdrawal would be torture." Minerva told him sternly.

"I keep telling her we should make you go through withdrawal," Severus said.

Harry gave him a glare. _Go fuck yourself, Snape!_

Minerva ignored Severus and continued speaking, "If we catch you smoking in an inappropriate place or you smoke so much that you become "high" then you will be in trouble and face stinging consequences."

Harry flinched at the warning.

"If you do not seem to be trying to quit the habit then we will send you to the facility, no questions asked," Severus told him matter-of-factly.

Harry frowned as if they were asking the world of him.

"Do we have an agreement?" Minerva asked.

Harry's frown deepened, "Do I have a choice?"

Severus nodded his head, "It is your choice whether you try to stop or you do not. However, if you do not try to stop there will be consequences including the rehabilitation facility. Do you understand?"

Still frowning, Harry gave a small nod of his head, "Fine."

Nodding, Minerva grabbed Harry's plate and filled it with food. Then, she filled Severus' plate and her own before eating.

Supper was awkwardly silent with Harry still pouting.

Once they were all finished eating, Minerva asked, "What do you want to do tonight?"

Harry shrugged, _Run away._

Severus frowned as he looked at the boy. Harry was obviously still pouting and upset. "He will be coming with me."

Harry snapped his attention to him, "Why? What are we doing? Am I in trouble again?"

Severus couldn't help but sigh at Harry's questions. It's true that the only time he really ever spends with the boy is if he is being punished. "I could use some help looking for certain plants in the forest. Think you could help me?"

Harry gave him a suspicious look, "Are you going to hit me with a stick again?"

Severus smirked, "You deserved that."

Minerva's eyes went wide, "You switched him?!"

Severus paled slightly at her tone, "Yes, I did."

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he watched Minerva's eyes turn deadly on his new father.

"No, Harry, he is not going to hit you with a stick again. Are you, Severus?" Minerva asked, threateningly.

Severus rolled his eyes, "You told me I could punish the boy as I see fit. Today, I felt he deserved something more than my hand."

Minerva huffed, "Why did you not paddle him then?"

Harry felt his cheeks flame as he listened to them talk about punishments.

Severus gave her a frustrated look, "I felt he deserved the switch. If I feel he deserves the switch again, I will give it to him." Ignoring Minerva's glare, Severus turned to Harry, "No. You were already punished today. If you misbehave yourself while out in the forest with me and I have already reprimanded you then I might give you a smack with my hand. However, I doubt you will get yourself into any trouble."

Harry nodded, "I won't."

Severus nodded, satisfied, "So, will you help me?"

"Sure. I can help you but you can't get mad if I struggle to find it!"

Severus smiled and shook his head, amused, "You have never worked with this plant before and so I would not expect you to know what it looks like."

"Alright, I will go with you," Harry told him. He still felt unsure but it would be nice to hang out with the man a little without having his backside smacked.

Minerva stood and started clearing off the table, "Do not forget your robes, it will be chilly in the shadows." Turning to Severus, she leveled him with a stern look, "You will keep him safe, Severus Tobius! If he comes home with even a scratch I won't let him go prancing around the forest with you again!" Minerva forced herself not to smile at the shocked look on Severus' face.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "I will be fine, Minerva."

Minerva turned her attention to her son, "You know exactly what kind of creatures are running about in this forest, Harry. Do be careful and stay by your father's side. Take your wands too!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Honestly woman! We will be fine."

Minerva couldn't help but feel worried as she watched them put on their robes and exit the house. After they closed the door behind them, Minerva made herself a calming cup of tea and went to the living room to read a book until they return.

* * *

Bending down, Severus pointed to a dark green plant. This plant in particular has six leaves and the veins of the plant are red.

Bending down beside him, Harry looked at the plant curiously, "What is it called?"

Severus pulled out a pair of gloves from his robe pocket and put them on. "This is called the Vladmier plant. It was discovered in 1769 by Cal Vladmier. The Vladmier is poisonous though so one must be very careful when near it. To pull it and touch it one must wear gloves. Vladmier, himself, lost his hand by pulling the first Vladmier plant ever found. His hand turned black and in the span of a week it had fallen off."

Harry stood and backed away from the plant, "And you want to pull it?"

Severus chuckled, "Yes. I need it for a potion I am brewing."

"What potion are you brewing?" Harry asked, curiously.

Before Severus could answer his question, the cracking of sticks sounded behind them.

Standing, Severus spun around with his wand raised, "Who is there?" Severus shouted to the forest.

Eyes wide, Harry forced his Gryffindor bravery to not run away as he too raised his wand and frantically looked around them.

He couldn't see anyone.

Glancing at Severus, Harry said, "It must have been an animal."

Glaring at the tree line, Severus nodded slightly and bent back over to pull the Vladmier. Bottling the poisonous plant, Severus shoved it deep in his robe pocket, "We need to find one more."

Keeping his wand out, Harry followed Severus deeper into the forest.

It took about an hour of searching before they found another Vladmier plant.

Handing Harry his gloves, Severus said, "You can do the honors of pulling this one."

Hesitantly, Harry put the gloves on and bent down to the plant. Closing his eyes nervously, Harry quickly pulled the Vladmier and bottled it. Standing, he handed the bottle to Severus who put it in his pocket with the other one.

CRACK!

Harry and Severus spun around with their wands raised.

On the bank above them stood a tan wolf with blue eyes. This wolf seemed smaller than Remus' werewolf form.

Eyes wide, Severus pushed Harry behind him and kept his wand raised, "Stay back!" Severus shouted at the werewolf.

Peeking around his father's back, Harry stared at the wolf. The wolf's icy blue eyes seemed to follow his every move. "Those blue eyes. . . They seem familiar," Harry muttered.

Instead of coming toward them like Severus anticipated, the werewolf turned and ran in the opposite direction of them.

Leaving out a huge sigh of relief, Severus turned and pulled Harry into a hug, much to both of their surprises!

Pulling Harry an arms length away, he checked him up and down, "Are you alright?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. He didn't even come down here."

Eyeing him, Severus gave a satisfied nod, "What did you say about his eyes?"

Staring off in the direction the werewolf ran to, Harry bit his lip, "They looked familiar."

"Maybe you have met his human form before," Severus wondered aloud. Without waiting for a reply, Severus grabbed his arm and forced him to stay at his side as they made their journey home.

Upon stepping on their porch, Severus sighed as he dreaded telling Minerva. "Your mother is never going to let me take you out again."

Harry laughed, "We were fine! Besides, I'll admit, it was fun looking for the Vladmier plants."

Smiling, Severus watched Harry enter the house. His smile quickly turned into a cringe as he heard Harry shout, "Minerva! We saw a puppy in the forest!"

Harry winked at Severus as he entered the house.

Minerva quickly came to his side, "A puppy?"

Harry nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah! He was tan and had blue eyes! He was as tall as me!"

Minerva's eyes went wide and she looked at Severus, "What kind of puppy is he talking about, Severus?"

Severus sighed, "We met a young werewolf in the forest." Before Minerva could freak out, Severus quickly told her, "It did not bother us. It went in the opposite direction."

Minerva pulled Harry close to her, "I knew it was a bad idea to let you go out there!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her as if she were being dramatic, "I'm fine!"

Pulling him away, Minerva checked him up and down like Severus had.

Harry couldn't help but love the attention, "Seriously, Minerva, I'm fine."

Nodding, Minerva looked at Severus, "I hope that plant was worth it."

It was Severus' turn to roll his eyes, "You're being ridiculous Minerva. He is fine. He even said he had fun!"

Minerva glanced at Harry, "Really?"

Harry could see the hope that was sparkling in her eyes. He nodded, "Yes. It was fun to hang out with him and not get in trouble."

Severus smirked, "It was nice to not yell at him for once."

Minerva shook her head, amused, "We should tell Albus that there is a young werewolf among us."

Harry frowned, "Would the student get in trouble?"

Severus shook his head, "No, he would just have to get licensed if he is not already."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Alright."

The rest of the night consisted of Severus and Minerva working on grading papers while Harry worked on his essay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Rotten Luck**

"Alright, Harry, you will be coming to my classroom today," Severus told him as he folded the Daily Prophet he just finished reading.

Harry grumbled something inaudible under his breath, stabbing the piece of sausage on his plate and shoving it in his mouth.

Frowning at his manners, Minerva shook her head, "You are fifteen years old, Harry. Please act your age."

Rolling his eyes, Harry muttered, "Well no one treats me like I'm fifteen."

Severus frowned, "What is going on with you this morning, Harry? You have been grumbling and complaining all morning! I thought we had a good time last night, what happened?"

Sighing, Harry shifted uncomfortably on his seat, "I did not sleep well last night."

"So you are grumpy and taking it out on everyone?" Minerva asked with raised eyebrows.

Biting his lip, Harry quietly placed his eating utensils on the napkin beside his plate, "I don't mean to."

"Well you are," Minerva stated simply.

"Why did you not sleep well?" Severus asked, mentally making sure he still had a stock of Dreamless Sleep potions.

"I had a horrible nightmare," Harry muttered.

Minerva's stern look immediately disappeared to be replaced with concern, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Picking his fork back up, Harry shrugged his shoulders and replied nonchalantly, "It was just a nightmare."

Severus sat up straighter in his seat, "Nightmares stem from unfinished business. If you talk about your nightmare maybe your mother and I can help you evaluate it?"

Harry chewed his bottom lip as he contemplated what Severus said. After a few moments of silence, he looked up at him and nodded his head, "Alright."

Severus and Minerva stayed silent, giving Harry the space to speak freely.

_"You won't win this war, Harry. Sure, you can save yourself but you cannot save anyone else. You proved that perfectly well," Cedric Diggory's voice floated around him as he ran through the blackened forest._

_Tripping on a root, he fell to the leaf covered floor. Panicking, he tried to get to his feet only to be pushed back down by an invisible force._

_"He is right you know," Sirius' voice whispered in his ear. "Why do you think I won't adopt you? I know you are a failure and always will be."_

_Before he could respond to the invisible voices a Dementor appeared in front of him and began sucking away at his soul. A second later the Dementor began to choke._

_Laughing surrounded him as he frantically tried to crawl away from the choking Dementor._

_"Do you know why you have no soul?" Vernon's voice rasped beside him. Before Harry could even open his mouth to answer, Vernon snapped, "Because you are only a shell. A tool. You have no reason to have a soul. Why do you think we neglected you? Why do you think we did not care? Your life is pointless, Potter. Pointless."_

_"Pointless," Sirius whispered._

_"Pointless and always will be," Cedric promised him._

Trying to decide what part of the nightmare to admit to, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Severus shook his head, "You need to get it off your chest, Harry."

Sighing, Harry bit his lip and sunk in his chair. _I wish I could disappear._

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Harry said, "We don't have time. First period will be starting soon."

Minerva shrugged her shoulders as if she did not care, "We can be late." Severus nodded in agreement.

Harry closed his eyes, "I can't."

Looking at Harry's distraught, defeated face, Severus related to the boys' uneasiness. "You can, Harry. I know this is hard but you can do it. Tell us about your nightmare and we can help you."

Staring at his new father, Harry sighed sadly, "Don't make fun of me for it."

Severus immediately shook his head, "I won't, Harry. Nightmares are normal. I have nightmares sometimes."

Closing his eyes again, Harry took a deep, calming breath, then said in a shaky voice, "I was running through a forest and Cedric's voice came out of nowhere and told me that I won't win the war. He said I can only ever save myself because I am not good at saving others. Then Sirius' voice appeared and told me that I'm a failure and always will be. He said that is why he wouldn't adopt me. I tripped on a tree's root and a Dementor came. It tried to kiss away my soul but it started to choke. Uncle Vernon's voice appeared and he explained that I don't have a soul because I am only good for the war. I don't have a soul because there is no need for me to have one! After that, they all told me that my life is pointless. . ."

Severus couldn't help but just stare at the boy for a minute after he went silent. After another minute of silence, he finally said, "First of all you _are _good at saving others. You saved Ginny Weasley three years ago. Also, last year you saved more than Ronald Weasley from the lake."

Minerva nodded in agreement, "As for the Sirius in your nightmare telling you that you are a failure, which is false! Sure you make mistakes but you are not a failure. You are good at many things, Harry! Sirius is incapable of adopting you. He was given the chance to adopt you after he was pardoned by the Ministry but he decided that he would not be the best guardian for you. He really does love you Harry; that is why he did not want to be your father."

All Harry did to answer her was to sadly sigh.

Severus continued, "You are not only good for the war, Harry. You have a bright future ahead of you – that is why your mother and I find it very important to raise you correctly. It is important that you do your homework and keep your body healthy. We have already gone over this, Harry. Your life is not only about the war."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's easy for you to say."

Sighing, Minerva shook her head, "Your life is not pointless, Harry. Tell me why you believe this."

Harry huffed, "I don't believe it. . ."

"Then why did you dream it?" Severus asked, knowingly.

Shrugging, Harry muttered, "I don't know."

Minerva leveled him with an unbelieving look, "Tell us how you truly feel, Harry. We are your parents. Part of our job is to make sure you are happy."

Biting his lip, Harry lowered his emerald eyes to the ground.

"Please tell us, Harry." Minerva said gently.

Looking up at her, Harry said, "It's just hard."

"What is hard, Harry?" Severus pressed.

Sighing, he answered him, "My life is hard. I'm not normal and I never will be! Cedric died and it was my fault. I should have saved him but I didn't. I failed. I can't save everyone and it is not fair that I have to." Harry went silent for a second before continuing to emotional rant. "Everyone has faith that I am going to kill Voldemort but what if I lose the battle? What if I am the one to die and He lives? What if I'm not the Chosen One everyone believes me to be? What if I don't want to be?"

Severus sat up straighter in his seat as he rubbed his forearm uncomfortably, "We are trying to treat you like Harry James Potter, not the Chosen One. Are we not succeeding?"

Harry sighed, "You're fine. No one else understands though! I don't get away with shit from you two but with everyone else I get away with everything because I'm supposedly 'special'."

Severus smirked, "That is because we are your parents. We are supposed to treat you like a normal teenager. We are supposed to punish you when needed. For instance, when you swear."

Harry paled, "It slipped."

Severus nodded, "I will let it slide this time because you were emotional but you need to watch your language, young man."

Minerva jumped into the conversation before anything negative came about, "I'm sorry your life is so difficult, Harry. We are trying our best to give you a normal life."

Harry shrugged, "Can we just drop the subject?"

Severus and Minerva exchanged unsure looks before Minerva finally nodded her head, "We need to be getting to class anyway. Remember, you will be going with your father today."

Harry nodded in understanding. Looking at Severus, Harry asked, "What am I going to be doing at your office?"

Severus shook his head, "You will be in the classroom. After smoking in your mother's office yesterday you lost the privilege of staying in the offices alone."

Harry groaned, "Does that mean I'll be with the other students?"

Severus nodded, "You will be in the back of the classroom scrubbing cauldrons."

Glaring at the floor, Harry crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, "That's embarrassing!"

Severus sighed, "No one will say anything to you, Harry."

Harry glared at him, "Have you ever even been a teenager? You act like my fellow classmates are understanding, nice people. No. They all suck."

"You will be in the back of the classroom scrubbing cauldrons. I do not want to hear another complaint about this, Harry James. If a student even looks at you then I will yell at them. If they speak to you then they will get detention," Severus told him firmly.

Harry wanted to argue more on the subject but he knew he would not get anywhere. His fate is sealed.

* * *

First period went smoothly, much to Harry's relief. Only one person paid a small amount of attention to him and, as Severus promised, got in trouble for doing so. Hufflepuffs, being timid, definitely do not like to test the king of snakes too much and so no one else even glanced his direction for the rest of the period.

Harry stopped scrubbing the cauldron and watched the second year Hufflepuffs flee the dungeons. He couldn't help but wish he could flee as well!

Looking over at his father, who is seated at his desk bent over a piece of parchment, Harry asked, "Can I go in your office for this period?"

Severus dropped his quill and leveled Harry with a tired look, "I already told you earlier that you will be staying where I can keep my eye on you."

Should have known that answer!

Harry huffed and stood from his seated place on the wooden stool, "But this class is different! This is going to be Slytherin and Gryffindor, fifth years! Please?"

Severus thinned his lips, "I will give them the same warning I gave the Hufflepuffs. Sit yourself back down and keep scrubbing."

Harry crossed his arms defiantly, "No." Harry paled and loosened his stance as he watched Severus stand from his desk.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked icily.

Biting his lip, Harry forced himself to stay brave, "I said no."

Raising an eyebrow, Severus asked, "Are you sure you do not want to change that?"

Gulping slightly to fix his dry throat, Harry shook his head, "I told you no. You can't make me do anything I don't want to do. That's called slavery."

Severus closed the distance between them before Harry could even contemplate what he had just said.

Grabbing his chin, Severus forced him to look at him, "When I tell you to do something you do not question me. You obediently do the task I assign you without any cheek. Am I understood?"

Harry jerked his chin out of his father's grip, "I don't have to listen to you!"

Severus' lips thinned and he asked in a deadly tone, "Oh you don't?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I don't have to listen to you!"

Before Severus could yell at him for his disrespect, a couple students came into the room.

Severus leveled him with a stern look, "Go to the office. I will be in momentarily."

Harry paled. Winning the argument and getting his way was too good to be true. Obviously he was being sent to the office to die.

"Hey Harry! Long time no see!" Dean smacked Harry's back warmly.

Harry nodded to him and gave him a quick smile before continuing to the office.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes to calm his nerves. When he opened them again the classroom was half full.

Walking to the front of the classroom, Severus flicked his wand at the board and instructions to brew a potion appeared.

Glaring at them, Severus snapped, "You will remain quiet and work on the potion." With that, he entered his office and slammed the door behind him causing many students to jump.

Harry took one look at his father and knew he was definitely going to die. "I'm sorry," Harry offered half-assed.

Severus shook his head, "What has gotten into you, Harry James? You have been in one awful, foul mood this morning!" Noticing Harry flinch, Severus sighed and asked gently, "Besides the nightmare is there anything else you need to talk about?"

Harry bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders.

Walking over to him, Severus tapped his finger under Harry's chin so he would look up at him. Once he was staring into the emerald eyes, Severus said, "You can tell me anything, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No I can't. If I swear or say something "rude" then I will get in trouble!"

Severus shook his head, "You can get your message across without swearing and being rude, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes again, "Right." Noticing Severus' sincere look, Harry sighed. "I just. . . I don't know."

"No, Harry. You were going to say something. What were you going to say?" Severus pressed.

Biting his lip, Harry stared at the floor, "I miss my friends. This is a huge life change for me and I'm not even allowed to hang out with my friends because I'm grounded. I haven't even gotten to talk to them _at all_ since this happened!"

Realization dawned on Severus and he nodded in understanding, "I will talk to your mother about this issue."

"She will probably say no," Harry said in a defeated voice.

Severus smirked, "I am supposed to be the hard parent, Harry, not Minerva. If I do not seem negative about the issue then your mother most likely will not be negative about it either."

Harry's face lit up with hope, "Really?"

Severus nodded, "Really." Realizing he left his classroom full of Slytherins and Gryffindors, Severus asked, "Are you ready to go back out?"

Harry paled, "No."

Severus sighed, "Why?"

"Being forced to stay out there is one thing when the classroom if full of students I don't particularly know. Being forced to stay out there with _my_ classmates and Slytherins is a whole different story! That is so embarrassing! Please, can I just stay in here for this period? I promise I will go back out next period."

Severus looked at him, unsure. "Empty your pockets."

Harry cringed, "Why?"

Severus raised his eyebrows at him, "If I am going to let you stay in here alone then I need to make sure that you will not smoke. Now, empty your pockets."

Slowly, Harry begrudgingly reached into his pockets and turned them out.

Severus stared at the lighter, cigarette, and joint in irritation, "Why did you have them in your pocket? How am I supposed to trust you alone?"

Harry quickly tried to explain himself, "I always keep them on me! You know. . . In case I need one."

Severus held out his hand, "Give them to me."

Harry handed over the cigarette and joint.

Severus gave him a stern look, "I want the lighter too."

Harry's face fell, "This is the only lighter I have! Will you give it back?"

"We will see," Severus stated simply. Harry closed his fist around the lighter, protectively. Severus narrowed his eyes at him, "You have two options. Give me the lighter and be allowed to stay in the office. Or, keep the lighter and return to the classroom."

Harry huffed, "That's not a fair deal."

"How is it not?" Severus asked.

"It is not fair because you said I might not get my lighter back!" Harry told him. He couldn't help but feel extremely frustrated about his situation.

Severus shrugged, "I said, we will see."

Throwing his arms out in irritations, Harry snapped, "That's not an answer. What if you told me to do my homework and I responded with "we will see.""

Severus frowned, "You would be in trouble because you should know better than to speak to an adult like that."

Harry gave him a glare, "How is that any different then you saying it to me?"

"You are my child," Severus stated simply.

Harry could feel his blood boil, "That's bloody ridiculous!"

"Watch your language, Harry James!" Severus snapped.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he could tell Severus where to shove his complaints!

"Do as I say, not as I do," Severus quoted what his parents always told him.

Harry rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "That's fantastic."

Severus sighed, "I too hated that saying when I was your age but once you become an adult you will understand it."

Frowning, Harry shook his head, "No. That is hypocritical!"

Severus shrugged, "Maybe it is."

"It is!" Harry yelled angrily.

"You need to lower your voice or your classmates will hear you," Severus told him. Then he said, "Hand over your lighter so I can return to my class."

Harry glared at the hand in front of him and crossed his hands defiantly.

Severus sighed and walked to the office door, "Come on then, Harry. You need to return to scrubbing the cauldrons."

Instead of moving, Harry sat down on the chair in front of his desk. Crossing his arms, Harry shook his head like a defiant child.

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Severus snapped, "I gave you a choice, young man! If you are refusing to hand over your lighter then you will be returning to the classroom!"

Harry ignored him.

Severus' patience snapped. Striding over to the seated boy, Severus roughly pulled him from the seat and smacked his backside once before saying, "Now you lost your choice and I am still taking your lighter."

Harry tried to pull away from him, "That's not fair!"

Keeping a firm grip on him so he could not wiggle away, Severus landed another stinging swat to his backside, "No. You know what is not fair? The fact that I was patient with you, gave you a choice and you still decided to act like a brat!"

Harry couldn't hold in the whimper as he felt three more painful smacks rain down on his backside. "I'm sorry!"

Severus nodded and left him go. Holding out his hand, he waited for the lighter, "Give it to me." He watched as Harry struggled with deciding what to do. "If I have to take it from you the chance of me giving it back to you will be gone," Severus promised.

Harry finally handed over the lighter. It felt as if he just gave away a part of himself.

Looking up at his father, Harry blinked back the tears, "I'm sorry."

Severus nodded, "I know you are." Walking to the door, he opened it and held it for Harry to walk through.

With the door open Harry definitely did not want to make a scene and so he hurried out the door and to the back of the classroom to continue scrubbing the cauldrons.

Sighing softly, Severus reentered the classroom and began his lesson.

Twenty minutes went by smoothly without any issues.

Harry's hand began to ache from scrubbing nonstop. Sitting the cauldron on the stone floor, Harry stretched out his hand and glanced around the room.

Ron and Hermione were working on their potion nearest to him. They tried to talk to him when he came out but he motioned to them that he could not speak; they understood.

"You better get back to scrubbing, Potter, or your daddy will spank your little backside," Draco whispered as he walked by him to get to his table beside Hermione and Ron.

Harry glared at him and stayed silent. No need to fall for his taunts.

Looking around for Severus, he noticed him helping Neville at the front of the room. Harry couldn't help but smile. Severus has definitely changed since he took his guardianship over.

Looking down at the cauldron he was scrubbing, Harry's eyes went wide as he noticed that it is now dirtier than it had been before he started scrubbing it! Looking up, Harry's eyes locked on Draco's.

Draco smirked at him and hid his wand in his robe pocket, "Looks like you missed a spot, Potter."

Harry clenched his teeth, "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

Draco tisked, "What's wrong? Scared to get in more trouble?"

Removing his glare from Draco, Harry tried to ignore him.

Draco didn't want to be ignored and so he threw a slug at Harry.

The slug smacked off Harry's face and fell to the floor.

Harry clenched his fists angrily.

Seeing this, Draco smirked, "What? Are you going to punch me again?"

Harry jumped to his feet and glared him down, "I told you to leave me alone!"

"Professor Snape!" Harry vaguely heard Hermione shout.

Draco flicked his face, "What are you going to do, Potter?"

Before Harry could punch him again, Draco was pulled back by Severus. Looking up at his professor, Draco paled visibly.

Harry's heart began to pound faster, _I'm going to be in trouble! I should have ignored him. . ._

"Mr. Malfoy I told you to leave Mr. Potter alone. Return to your work station and behave. I will be contacting your father after class," Severus threatened.

Harry watched as Draco's face fell and he quickly obeyed Severus' demands.

"You should have yelled for me when he started talking to you, Harry," Severus told him quietly.

Harry bit his lip nervously, "And be picked on for being a "tattle tale"?"

Severus sighed as he realized Harry was completely truthful. "We need to make a sign then so I know when you need me during classes." He watched as Harry smiled. "We will decide on what that will be between classes, alright?"

Harry nodded and watched as Severus returned to the front of the classroom. Looking over at Hermione and Ron, he smiled gratefully at them.

Ron gave him a thumbs up and Hermione smiled back.

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry sat down and picked up the cauldron he was scrubbing only to find it shiny clean. Shocked, he looked up to find Severus staring at him.

Harry gave him a nod of thanks then picked a different cauldron up to scrub clean.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Mr. Malfoy, in my office, now," Severus said sternly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as Draco nervously went into the office.

Severus turned to look at the troublesome trio, "Harry, I want you to stay in the classroom and continue scrubbing the cauldrons." Noticing Harry looked tired, he changed his mind, "If your hands hurt too much then you can grab a textbook and read about the potion they brewed today." Giving him a stern look, he added, "If I come out to check on you and you are not here. . ." He left the threat hang in the air for his imagination.

Harry blushed as he glanced at his friends, "I understand. I won't go anywhere."

Severus nodded then disappeared into the office.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Hermione threw her arms around her best friend. "Harry we have missed you so much! How much longer are you grounded?"

Harry sighed, "Honestly? I don't even remember. Probably forever though. . ."

Ron nodded in understanding, "Will you be coming to lunch later?"

Harry shook his head, "Minerva wants us to have family meals."

"Rotten luck," Ron muttered.

Hermione smiled happily, "I think it is brilliant actually. The only way you can become a family is if you bond."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You sound like Minerva."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hermione replied evenly. Noticing the time she gasped, "We need to get to our next period." Giving him another hug, Hermione waited for Ron and together they left the classroom.

Harry sighed sadly as he watched the door close shut behind them. Walking over to the bookstand, he grabbed the textbook and sat down at the desk in front of his father's desk.

A few minutes went by of pure boredom from reading about the potion before the classroom door opened. Looking up from the text, Harry forced himself to stay calm as he watched Lucius Malfoy enter the classroom.

_He can't hurt me here,_ Harry mentally reminded him.

Giving him a cold look, Lucius said silkily, "Potter."

Harry gave him a firm, single nod, "Malfoy." Then he silently watched as he entered the office.

"But it's Potter, father!" Draco's high pitched voice screeched out.

"Harry Potter is now under the guardianship of Severus, Draco! Our families have always been kind to one another," Lucius yelled.

"But it's Potter!" instead of another yell from Lucius, Harry heard a stinging slap.

Obviously, Draco just got backhanded. Harry tried to return to reading.

Severus opened the door and stepped out, "Make it quick, Lucius. Third period will be arriving shortly." With that, he closed the door behind him and waved for Harry. "Come, we are going to take a walk."

Harry frowned, "Why?"

Severus sighed, "To give them privacy."

Harry snorted, "Right because they deserve privacy."

Severus gave him a frown, "Everyone deserves privacy, Harry."

Glaring at him, Harry muttered, "I didn't have privacy when you punished me in front of Umbridge."

Severus shook his head, frustrated, "You told me you understood that situation."

Closing the textbook, Harry replied, "You broke a promise."

Closing his eyes, Severus said gently, "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head, "It was embarrassing! Do you know what else is embarrassing?! My peers know you agree with corporal punishment! My professors know too! I'm supposed to be the Boy-Who-Lived! You are ruining my reputation! You would not like it if I spread a rumor that you have pink fluffy slippers because that would ruin _your_ reputation!"

Severus grimaced, "I understand. . ." Glancing at his office, Severus asked, "Would it help if you knew that Draco is about to get his backside handed to him?"

Harry frowned. It should make him feel better but to be honest he did not really care what happens to Malfoy.

Opening his classroom door, Severus waited for Harry to follow him, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Harry followed him into the corridor, "Lift my grounding."

Severus gave him a look that told him he was ridiculous, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm already suspended and got my backside handed to me! On top of that I have to write that essay!" Harry argued as they walked down the darkened corridor of the dungeons.

Severus gave a small tilt of his head, "I will speak to your mother about it."

Harry nodded, "Don't forget to talk to her about my friends too. . . Please?"

Severus nodded in agreement, "I will. If your grounding is lifted will you forgive me?"

"Yes, I will," Harry told him sincerely. The only part of what happened that truly bothers him is the fact that he broke his promise. Embarrassment, Harry can handle in short doses. However, breaking promises is something that cannot be undone.

Severus mentally sighed. Since when did he become such a softie? When did he start caring whether or not someone was upset with him? When did he start caring whether or not he embarrassed someone? Shouldn't becoming a father make a person harder, not softer?

Changing the subject, Severus asked, "What signal should we use when you need me during class?"

Harry shrugged, "It has to be something no one will catch on to. I don't want to get picked on for telling on them."

Severus nodded in agreement, "How about if someone is harassing you stand up. You standing up today definitely caught my attention. Miss Granger helped gain my attention too though."

Harry nodded, "I can do that. I can pretend I'm going to punch them or go get something."

Severus smirked, "I like the second option better."

"I thought you would," Harry said with a laugh.

Hearing students walking toward them, they turned around and headed back for the classroom.

They entered the classroom just as Draco and Lucius exited the office.

Lucius pushed Draco toward Harry, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry immediately noticed the puffiness of his red eyes and _sort of_ felt bad for the Slytherin.

Draco tried to make himself look tough, "Sorry, Potter."

Lucius smacked the back of his head with his cane, "Apologize correctly, Draco!"

Harry couldn't help the wince as he looked over at his father. Severus seemed as if he had seen Lucius treat his son like this before.

Draco sighed and looked at Harry. Not seeing hatred or amusement, Draco allowed his barriers to fall slightly, "I am sorry for making fun of you for your punishments, H-Harry."

Harry could not help but feel so shocked he went silent.

Severus gave him a slight nudge but stayed silent.

The nudge was all Harry needed to come back to reality. He nodded, "Thank you for your apology."

"The brat should not be making fun of anyone facing corporal punishment when he, himself, faces corporal punishment all the time," Lucius stated sternly, ignoring Draco's fierce blush. Turning to Severus, Lucius bowed his head slightly and said, "Do not hesitate to contact me if he steps out of line again, Severus."

Severus nodded, "I will, Lucius. Thank you for coming and fixing this situation."

Lucius nodded to Harry then headed for the door, "Have a good day." Before closing the door behind him, he leveled Draco with a glare and said in a deathly tone, "Behave."

Severus glanced from Harry to Draco and back again. He could hear the students come closer to the classroom, class should be starting any minute.

Looking at Draco, he noticed the child was definitely not prepared to face fellow students, "Draco, you may stay in my office until you have calmed down completely." Looking at Harry, he picked up the textbook and said, "You may return to reading."

Harry frowned, "Do you have anything else I can do? The reading is boring and my hands hurt from scrubbing."

Draco smirked at him but his smirk quickly faded by the look he was given by Severus. He quickly escaped to the office.

Severus nodded, "You can sit at my desk and doodle for a little while. Extra parchment is in the drawer."

Harry smiled, "Really?"

Severus couldn't help but smile back, "Yes. However, after you are finished relaxing I want you to finish the reading."

Harry nodded, "Alright." With that, Harry hurried to the desk and pulled out the parchment just as the sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs entered the classroom.


End file.
